Hallowen :
by cryle
Summary: ni idea de porke le puse asi XD
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, una hystory de mi prima, habia subida una y casi me corto la cabeza porque me dijo ke era de una amiga XD, bueno, estare al menos una semana si no es mas tiempo, asi que, ella les envia ; el primo XD. Por cierto pueden llamarme primo de katty XD._

Un dia 25 de Octubre.

Los chicos estaban en la sala de clases hablando mientras su profesor no llegaba.

-¿Tu crees que a Wendy talvez le gustaria que fuese mas al gimnasio?.- decia stan a su amigo.

-No lo se.

-¿Pero como me encunetras tu fisicamente?.

-No lo se.

-¿Besare bien?.

-Stan.- dijo kyle mirandolo a los ojos.- no me preguntes eso a mi.

-¿Porque?

-Porque soy tu amigo, y a mi no me importa el como te ves fisicamente o el como besas.

-Si stan, kyle no es tan marica.- decia cartman.- es solo un poco marica.

-Callate gordo!.- en ese instante entro kenny a la sala.

-¡Chicos!, que suerte aun no llega Garrison.- dijo pasandose una mano ppor la frente.

-keny es la quinta vez que llegas tarde en dos semanas.- le dijo kyle en regaño.

-Perdon es que...¿porque te doy explicaciones a ti?.- en ese momento se acerco un nervioso Tweek a su lado para entregarle una carta.-¿es tuya?.

-No!, es de! espera!, no devo decirte!.-dijo el chico tembloroso.

-Hey tranquilo, solo era una pregunta, de todas formas yo sabre quien es luego.

-Gah! se supone que no deves saber!.

-Tranquilo, yo vere.- dijo keny abriendo la carta.- gracias tweek.

-de nada!.- dijo antes de voltearse y volver con sus amigos.

Mientras craig y los otros al verlo llegar.

-¿Porque siempre haces de mensajero?.- le pico Clyde.

-Era un favor!.- dijo tweek mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Perking.- le dijo craig.

-Gah! no soy perking!.

-Si lo eres.- le dijo token.

-GAAAAHH!.

con keny y los suyos.

-¿Que dice keny?.- le dijo kyle poniendo oreja.

-Dice.- los chicos le pusieron atencion.- ¨Quisiera ser tu brujita esa noche de 31 y no dejarte descansar en tu noche¨.

-Mentira.- le dijo stan.

-Si, es solo una invitacion a la fiesta de Bebe, esa que hara en hallowen.- dijo cartman.

-Pero es verdad...-dijo keny con un puchero.

-Dame!.- kyle se lo arrebato y lo leyo.- ¿y de quien es?.

-No lo se.

-¿Entonces si dice lo que keny dijo?.- dijo cartman mirando a kyle.

-Si, exactamente lo que dijo.

-Maldito suertudo.- dijo Stan.

-¿Pero de quien sera?.- los chicos miraron hacia atras para ver a alguien sospechoso, pero era un poco dificil sospechar de una cuando la mayoria tenia su mirada sobre keny.

-Vaya.- dijo kyle volteandose.

-¿Olle y hiras a la fiesta de bebe?.- le dijo satna a keny que aun miraba a las chicas.

-Eh?...o si claro que ire.- dijo keny con una sonrisa.- pero no se que disfraz usar.

En ese momento keny se levanto y se fue a su puesto, puesto que el profesor habia llegado.

-Bien chicos, a sus lugares.- dijo el profesor, despues de un rato la clase ya habia comenzado. Todo transcurria normal , pero keny lo unico que queria era saber de quien era esa carta, tenia deseos de saberlo para ver que tal era la chica, si tomarla o dejarla de lado, pero no se le ocurria forma de averiguarlo, entonces lo recordo.

Tomo un papel, le escribio y lo doblo pequeño, entonces lo paso para hacerlo llegar a Tweek.

-Tweek.- dijo en un susurro kevin, tweek lo miro.-Te lo envia keny.- dijo pasandole el papel.

-Keny?.- tweek abrio el papel el cual decia ¨Dime quien te paso la carta.:D¨. Tweek se volteo a verlo y noto como keny lo miraba con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano, se volteo al papel y lo respondio, luego lo envio hacia atras.

-Toma keny.- le dijo Stan que estaba sentado delante de el, keny lo tomo y lo abrio-¨ no te puedo decir. :(¨

Keny lo miro, volvio a escribir n el papel y de nuevo lo paso a tweekk por el mismo medio.

-Tweek.- tweek se volteo a tomar el papel y lo abrio- ¨Porfa' Tweek, y te invito a un helado ;)¨.

Tweek lo respondio y lo volvio a enviar

-Keny.- este recibio el papel y lo leyo- ¨No puedo, perdon :(¨

Keny envio el papel de vuelta.

¨Porque ?:(¨- ¨Porque le hice una promesa de no decirlo¨..-¨¿A quien?¨-¨No te lo dire¨.- ¨:/¨-¨Perdon keny :(¨.-¨¬¬¨.

El profesor se volteo al sentir tanto revoltijo de papeles.

-Denme eso!.- dijo al ver como el papel pasaba por kyle para tweek. Los chicos se lo entregaron, el profesor lo leyo y miro a los dos niños de forma severa.

-Tweek y keny, ¿que carajos creen que hacen hablando por papeles en mi clase?.

-Nada!.- dijo nervioso tweek.

-Les perdonare esta, pero presten atencion.- dijo el profesor botando el papel a la basura.- y tu kyle, me extraña que participes en este tipo de comportamientos.

-¿Yo?, pero que hice?.- el profesor lo ignoro y siguio su clase como si nada.

En la hora del recreo los chicos estaban sentados sobre un murito, entonces keny se fue donde tweek.

-¿Que le dio a keny por twee?.- dijo stan.

-Quiere averiguar quien le envio la carta.- le respondio kyle.

-¿Ustedes hiran a esa fiesta?.- dijo cartman, ambos chicos asintieron.-¿y kyle usara un disfraz de payaso?.

-No gordo, no me disfrazare de payaso.

-Si como no.

Keny se acerco al otro equipo y tomo a tweek que estaba de espaldas a el por los hombros.

-Permiso.- dijo entre las miradas de Craig, Clyde y Token.- altiro se los devuelvo.- dijo llevandose a tweek a un rincon un poco mas apartado. Los otros chicos se miraron raro.

-¿Que carajo quiere ese de Tweek?.- dijo clyde.

-No lo se, pero esos de hay deven saber.- dijo craig apuntando a los otrso que estaban discutiendo, o al menos cartman y kyle discutian, stan escuchaba.

-Oigan!.- le dijeron los chicos acercandose, stan los miro, pero cartman y kyle aun discutian antre allos.

Keny se puso a tweek en frente del.

-Tweeeeeek, por favor dime!.- dijo keny con cara de niño bueno.

-No! no puedo!

-Pero tweek.

-No keny!, lo siento!.

-Tweek, dime porfis!

-Dije que no!.- dijo tweek dandose la vuelta para volver on sus amigos.

-No tweek espera!.- dijo tomandolo del hombro.- o me dices...o te acosare hasta sacarte la verdad!.

-GAH! No keny!, pero no te puedo decir!.- dijo nervioso tweek.

-De todas formas te sacare la verdad.- le dijo keny dejandolo.- aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

-¡¿Pero que decia la carta que lo quieres saber tan desesperadamente?.

-Te digo si me dices!.

-No keny!, Adios!.- dijo el chico con el seño fruncido y se volteo para dirijirse hacia sus amigos, keny salio junto a el aun tratando de convencerlo.

Los otros hablaban cuando llego tweek junto a keny.

-llegaron.- dijo kyle mirando a los chicos.

-no kyle, aun estamos alla.- dijo con sarcasmo keny.

-Uy, el rubiecito esta enojado.- dijo craig.

-Los pobres son todos iguales.- agrego cartman.

-Callate gordo hijo puta!.- dijo molesto keny.- tweek no me quiere decir de quien es la carta.- dijo apuntando al chico a su lado.

-Pero keny, es seccreto, el no lo puede divulgar asi como asi.- le dijo Stan

-Son unos maricas, guardando secretitos.- dijo cartman.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el gordo!.- dijo keny.

-No soy gordo!.

-No, eres fuertecito, ya lo sabemos cartman.- dijo molestando kyle.

-Callate judio!, al menos yo no me disfraso de payaso!.

-No me disfrazare de payaso gordo porfiado!.

-No me llames gordo judio marica!.

-Ya caallense!.- dijo craig desesperado con la estupida pelea.

-Tu no te metas dientes torcidos!.- le dijo enojado cartman.

-No me llames asi! gordo culon!.

-No soy gordo!.

-Y callense!.- dijo stan desesperado.

-Tu no te metas marica!.- dijeron craig y cartman a la vez.

-No me llamen marica estupidos!.

-No sigan por favor...-rogo clyde.

-Callate, tu tambien eres un marica!.- le dijo cartman.

-YA BASTA!.- dijo kyle gritando mas fuerte que todos, los chicos lo miraron.

-No te metas judiito.-le dijo craig.

-No me llames judiito!.

-Oye tweek.- dijo keny.- y si mejor nos vamos, esto ya se puso estupido.

-Eh?...si!.- dijo tweek caminando con keny a otro lado del patio.

-¿porque no me dices quien fue y ya?.

-Pero keny.- el chico de la parka naranja se detuvo y se paro frente a tweek.

-Porfavor.- dijo con ojitos de perro mirando a los ojos a tweek el cual era de su porte.

-Pero!...no le digas a nadien!.- dijo rapido tweek, keny asintio feliz.- bueno, fue...fue Red.

-Red?, o pero que desperdicio.- dijo el chico con cara de descepcion.

-Pero no le digas!

-No te preocupes, ven vamos a sentarnos alla.- dijo apuntando una banca y pasando su brazo porlos hombros de tweek.

-Tu eres un lamepollas stan!.

-Y tu un engreido estupido clyde!.

-Te llamo como quiero kyle!

-No craig! eres un imbecil!

-Callate Token!, eres una maldita minoria!.

-Prefiero ser una minoria a ser un culon!.

En ese momento llego el señor Mckay.

-¿Que pasa? no peleen okeeey...

-El me llamo lamepollas.-decia stan apuntando a clyde.

-El me dijo engreido.

-El insulta mi religion.- kyle apuntando a craig.

-Yo no fui estupido, ese fue cartman.

-ME LLAMO ESTUPIDO .

-callate kyle! a mi esta puta minoria me llamo culon!.

-Pero si eres culon.- los chicos comenzaron a reir y cartman se lanzo sobre kyle a golpearlo.

-No pellen, okeeeey, los problemas se pueden hablar.- decia Mckay mientras los otros eran separados por craig y Stan.

-Hijo de puta.- dijo kyle el cual era afirmado de los brazos por Stan.

-Judio estupido!.- decia cartman afirmado por Craig.

-Ya calmense, tampoco es para tanto.- decia token al ver la mirada de odio que los dos se dedicaban.

-Suficiente.- dijo clyde.

Despues de esa pelea todo siguio normal, incluso cartman con kyle igual que siempre. Pronto llego la hora de irse y callo tambien la noche. Los chicos se arreglaron cada uno para dormir, mañana por suerte seria sabado y podrian dormir hasta tarde.

Cada uno se acosto a dormir, o al menos eso se supone que harian...

_leeesto, una historia de mi primis, espero se mejore porque no kiero tener que escribir siempre, ademas me dijo que si no escribia y subia al menos uno por dia me cortaria un testiculo o.o..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh!, lei los reviews que dejaron en otras historias, Y DESCUBRI QUE SON UNAS PERVERTIDAS, y eso me gusta *¬*,XD, ojala la katy no lea eso o.o..._

Kyle se acomodaba feliz en su cama cuando alguien golpeo en su ventana. Se levanto con cara de asombro y se dirigio a su ventana, apenas la abrio lo primero que vio fue la azul mirada de su amigo keny clavada en el.

-Ah!, ¡¿que coño keny?.- dijo molesto.

-Vamos kyle!, nesecito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?.

-Si!, ven , Stan y Cartman ya estan esperandote.- kyle lo miro confundido y asintio. Se cambio de ropa y salio por la misma ventana, pero antes de llegar al final keny le toco el trasero provocando que este se sobresaltara y se callera de trasero.

-Keny imbecil!.- dijo enojado, keny se rio y le estiro la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos.- le dijo feliz.

-¿Y Stan con Cartman?.

-No estan.- kyle se detuvo y lo miro indignado.-¿que?

-Me dijiste que nos esperaban abajo!

-Si, lo dije, pero esque ninguno me quiso ayudar, y si tu sabias que estarias ayudandome solo no vendrias.

-Bueno, como sea ya estoy fuera, ¿y que quieres hacer?.- dijo kyle retomando el paso junto a keny.

-Quiero que me ayudes a ir a la casa de Red.

-¿De Red?¿a que?.

-A ver si tiene lenceria sexy.

-Pero pense que ella nunca te habia gustado.

-Nunca me ha gustado!, es solo que, talvez para pasar el momento no este tan mal.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su menton, kyle lo miraba con cara de indignacion.

-Keny, tu realmente nesecitas ir a un centro de rehabilitacion.- keny lo miro confundido, sin darse cuenta mas alla venia Clyde con Tweek y Craig.

-¿Rehabilitacion para que?.

-Para el sexo.- apenas kyle termino de decir eso los otros chicos se detuvieron en frente de ellos alcanzando a oir lo que habia dicho kyle.

-¿Que hacen a esta hora pendejos?.- dijo craig.

-Lo dice el mas grande.- dijo con sarcasmo kyle, craig lo miro y le puso su dedo medio en frente mientras le chocaba la cara.

-No me molestes pelirrojo.- kyle lo aparto de un manotazo.

-¿Que hacen Clyde?.- dijo keny como si nada.

-Vamos a la casa de Token, devemos devolverle esta pelicula.

-¿Y haran una orgia tambien?.- dijo kyle el cual estaba bastante fastidioso.

-No!, eso no!.- dijo tweek nervioso.

-Tweek! amigo!.- dijo keny abrazando al rubio el cual al sentirlo asi se sonrojo.

-¿Que carajos le pasa a ustedes dos?.- dijo craig.- Kyle esta mas fastidioso que de costumbre, y keny esta muy cariñoso, ¿estan drogados?.

-No coño!, yo tengo sueño porque mi adicto al sexo amigo me saco de casa, y el nose porque esta asi.-explico kyle, craig levanto una ceja.

-¿Y por que te saco de casa?.- le dijo clyde, ya los tres chicos ignoraban la escenita de cariño de Mckormick hacia Tweek.

-Me pidio ayuda, pero me saco engañado!.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que keny hoyera, este solto a tweek y lo miro con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Ammm¿y ayuda en que?.- dijo craig.

-Eso no lo dire, solo me pidio ayuda.- craig se volteo a keny con cara complice, keny le guiño un ojo.

-Bien nosotros vamos.- dijo craig, pero clyde se hecho para atras.

-No, yo devo volver a mi casa, o mama me castigara.- y sin despedirse de nadien (Para evitar que lo detuvieran), se fue.

-Bueno, vamos entonces sin el.- dijo keny, los chicos se dispusieron a caminar.

-No, yo tambien me voy.- dijo kyle.- que tweek y craig te acompañen.

-No yo no!, yo me voy!.- dijo tweek.- Adios!.- y se dispuso a irse a su casa.

-Bueno ya se nos fueron dos.- dijo craig. Ambos chicos miraron a kyle.

-No!, yo me voy, tengo sueño y frio.- dijo kyle volteandose para volver a su casa.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo.- dijo keny.

-Si, eso es tan marica.- bromeo Tucker.- oye y vas ha hacer eso que me dijiste con Red.

-Exacto.- de pronto a keny Hoyo pasos acercarse hacia ellos, los chicos se voltearon y vieron a kyle y tweek volver.

-No...no se como subir a mi cuarto.- dijo tornandose su rostro de un leve rojo.- Y tweek tampoco.

Los chicos se comenzaron a reir de los dos desafortunados.

-No se rian!.- dijo tweek.- es verdad!.

-Si, no es gracioso.- dijo kyle.- y si no nos van a ayudar no importa, ven tweek, vamos donde stan.

-No kyle es-espera.- dijo keny con ganas de reir aun.- yo te ayudo, pero primero acompañennos.

-Pero yo quiero volver a mi casa.- dijo kyle, de pronto saco su celular.- llamare a stan, el me ayudara.

-NO kyle!.- dijo craig quitandoselo.

-¿Que carajos?, Craig dame eso!.- dijo acercandose, pero craig lo detuvo con una mano en la cabeza.

-No, porque le contaras a Stan, y con su rollo con Wendy va a querer decirle para quedar como el bueno.

-No!, de acuerdo no lo llamo, pero damelo.

-No, yo lo llevare, cuando te llevemos a ti y a tweek a sus casas te lo paso.

-Te detesto craig...- dijo regañadientes kyle.

-Yo tambien.- le dijo este.

-Por suerte nosotros nos llevamos bien, ¿no es asi tweek?.- dijo keny pasandole una mano por los hombros.

-Si?.- dijo tweek dudoso.

-Claro que si loquito!.- dijo keny.

-Oigan!¿ podemos acabar con esto para que nos puedan ir a dejar?.- dijo kyle molesto.

-Los chicos ya se encontraban debajo de la ventana de la ahbitacion de Red, enotnces keny y craig se dispusieron a subir.

-Si alguien viene, nos avisan.- dijo keny, los otros asintieron y solo rogaron a que esto acabara rapido.

Los chicos en la pieza entraron lo mas silencioso posible, buscaron sin meter ni un ruido, pero no encontraron nada interesante por lo que ambos salieron descepcionados.

-¿Y?.- les dijo kyle una vez que los chicos estubieron con ellos.

-No tenia nada.- dijo keny triste.

-Es una aburrida.- dijo craig.

-Ustedes son unos pervertidos, ¿por que una niña de 16 años tendria ese tipo de ropa.

-Porque ya es mas grande y deveria comenzar a preocuparse del sexo.- dijo keny como si lo de el fuese lo mas logico del mundo.

-Eso es ridiculo!.-dijo tweek.

-Porfavor! como si ustedes no se pusieran a pensar en eso tambien.- dijo craig, tweek se puso rojito y comenzo a temblar de los nervios, y kyle, kyle tambien estaba sonrojado pero con el seño bastante fruncido. Los chicos se dispusieron a llevarlos a su casa.

-Yo me llevo a mi amigo tweek.- dijo keny que por alguna puta razon habia tomado como amigo a tweek.

-¿Y pretendes que yo me lleve eso?.- dijo craig apuntando a kyle.

-Hey! soy una persona no una cosa.

-Persona cosa, es lo mismo.- dijo craig, kyle poso su mano en su frente.

-Como sea, vamos tweek.- dijo keny tomando al chico por los hombros.- a tu casita.

Pronto ambos desaparecieron y craig quedo solo con kyle, ambos se miraron y se pusieron a caminar en direccion a la casa de kyle.

Keny llevaba a tweek abrazado por los hombros con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de tweek, keny antes de ayudarlo se paro en frente de el para hablarle.

-Nesecito tu ayuda tweek.- dijo, el rubio se sobresalto.-Porfavor, nesecito que me ayudes a acercarme a Bebe.

-¡¿yo?.- dijo tweek casi histerico.

-Si tweek!, por favor!.

-¡¿Te gusta?.

-No, pero tiene buen cuero.

-Gah?, no keny!

-¿Por que no?.- dijo con un pucherito keny.

-¡La utilizaras!.

-¿Y que?.

-¡No se juega con la gente!.- keny lo miro sorprendido.

-Entonces...¿no me ayudaras?.

-No!

-Esta bien...no te presiono, pero cuando Red sepa que me contaste lo de la carta...

-¡¿GAH?. ¡Pero tu dijiste...- keny le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Se lo que dije!, pero tweek ,eres el mas allegado a ellas, y nesecito un par de gomas para el rato. Ademas ella es muy parecida a mi.

-Si lo se! pero...

-Tweek...nadien sufrira.- dijo feliz keny.

-*Pero yo si!*.- penso tweek.

-Esta bien...pero!, prometeme que solo para el rato!.

-Eh...-dijo keny sin entender muy bien.- bueno pero...ya no importa!, ¡Gracias tweek!.- dijo abrazandolo.

Despues de eso keny lo ayudo a subir hasta su cuarto y se fue, tweek no sabia ni lo que hacia, ademas a el le gustaba keny, pero no se lo podia decir, y menos sabiendo que keny solo le gustaban las mujeres.

Craig tuvo que subir al cuarto de kyle antes que el, alli espero a kyle el cual subio y este lo recibio arriba, pero al pasar el ultimo pie por la ventana se paso a llevar la punta y se tropeso provocando, que para que no callera, craig lo afirmara de la cintura, y este le poso las manos en el pecho, el problema, quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Despues de un rato en el que incluso se sonrojaron, se separaron y craig se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias.- le dijo kyle sin poder mirarlo.

-No hay problema.- dijo el otro. Ambos ignoraron lo sucedido, despues de todo en ese momento para ellos solo fue un momento de bochorno.

Porfin y ahora si, los chicos se acostaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

_Jeje, que verguenza para mi ser un chico escribir estas cosas. El segundo o.o, soy rapido XD bueno que cuando tienes la istoria completa es un poco dificil no se beloz XD, bueno nenas, aki les dejo lo ke envia mi prima la cual me entere que saldra a principios de enero u,u, que mal. Aun asi de vez en cuando podra salir a vernos, hay de seguro escribira ella :)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto de escribir vicia *O*, asi ke komo no tengo nah ke aser,lo pondre XD._

Dia 26 de octubre.

Los chicos estaban al dia siguiente en la cafeteria hablando en la mesa sentados como siempre.

-Cartman.- dijio kyle al gordo.- te estas comiendo las uñas!.

-¿Y?.- dijo cartman sacandose una uña y lanzandola en la cara de kyle.

-Asqueroso!

-Oye cartman no lanzes uñas! eso es asqueroso.- dijo stan sentado al lado de kyle.

-Se la lanze al judio.

-Pero yo estoy a su lado y tambien me caen!.

-Perdon stan, eso te pasa por marica y sentarte al lado del judio!.

-Ya cartman deja de usar ese tono al decir judio.- dijo kyle enojado.

-Judio.- kyle no tenia ganas de pelear por lo quese puso de pie y se fue a sentar a otra mesa solo.

-Que autista.-dijo cartman, los chicos en la mesa lo miraron mal.-¿que?.

-Eres como la caca.- le dijo keny.

-Oigan y de que se disfrazaran?.- dijo craig.

-No lo se, de algo sexy, muy sexy.- dijo keny, tweek se sonrojo.

-Yo me disfrazare de Hitler.

-Siempre te disfrzas de hitler gordo.- dijo Clyde.

-¿Y que?, el tipo es genial.

-No es genial!.- grito desde su mesa solo Kyle.

-Tu callate autista!.- dijo cartman.

-No me llames autista!.

-Eres autista!, etas solo!.

-No estoy solo!

-¿A no?¿Y quien te acompaña?.

-Este...

-jA VES!.

-Culon!.- los chicos de la mesa se comenzaron a reir.

-Al menos tengo culo!.- los chicos ahora se reian de kyle.

-Ya dejense de pelear.- dijo stan.

-Oigan!.- dijo el señor Mckey que entraba en ese minuto.-mkeeeey!¿que creen que hacen?

-Hablamos.- dijo Clyde como si fuese lo mas logico del mundo.

-Mkeeeey, esta muy bien eso, mkeeey, pero es sabado y no pueden estar en el colegio el sabado mkeeey?

-Ah?.- dijo kyle desde la otra mesa. - Cierto!

-No pueden estar aqui, mkeeey?.

Los chicos un rato mas tarde estaban sentados en un parque cerca, kyle seguia autista sentado por otro lado y Stan se habia ido con wendy porque esta lo habia llamado.

-Oye kyle! Autista!.

-Ya dejalo, esta asi por tu culpa.- le dijo keny.

-Io ire a ver.- dijo craig acercandosa al chico.

-¿que te pasa maldito pelirrojo?.

-¿como que maldito?.

-Es de cariño.-le dijo craig sentandose a su lado.

Mientras keny hablaba con tweek sobre lo de bebe.

-¿Entonces tu me dices que no?.- decia keny mirando a tweek.

-No!

-¿Porque?¿te gusta bebe?.- dijo keny mirandolo incredulo.

-No!.

-¿Y porque insistes en que no me la tire?.

-Porque eres un gilipolloso caliente.- le dijo Cartman.

-Si lo se, pero ¿y que?.-dijo keny.

-Hey keny, Bebe fue mi chica, y creeme, no es buena en la cama.- dijo clyde a lo que keny lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Y que tu no eras virgen?.-le dijo cartman.

-Nunca he dicho eso!.

-Bebe nunca dijo nada de eso, y ella siempre habla de los chicos con los que se acuesta..-dijo keny el cual al instante se volteo a ver a Tweek el cual parecia incomodo con la charla.

-No deverias!, usar asi a alguien esta mal!.

-Pero Tweek!.- dijo keny, el cual fruncio el seño luego.- sabes?, a ti te gusta bebe.

-No!

-Si, de otra forma ni insistirias tanto.

-Pero yo...!.- keny le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no eres capaz de admitirlo!.

-Si Tweek, admite que te gusta Bebe y ya.- dijo clyde, Token ignoraba la conversacion ya que escuchaba musica.

-Pero no me gusta!.

-Entonces...?-dijo keny sin comprender.- Tu ayudas a todos! y ahora no me ayudas a mi...Ayudaste a la mitad de la clase, pero claro, tu amigo tambien quiere probar del juguetito y tu como eres un egoista no lo dejas!.

-No!.

-Bien!, me voy, mal amigo.-dijo keny poniendose de pie.

-No keny!.- Tweek se paro y lo siguio.

-Que pesado es keny.- dijo Clyde.

-Si, solo lo hace para fastidar, tampoco se tiraria a Bebe.-le respondio Cartman.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque solo se tira a mujeres mayores que el.- Clyde lo miro sorprendido y cartman movio su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Craig que estaba sentado con kyle bajo de un arbol.

-Te voy a cortar el brazo.-decia infantilmente kyle mientras movia la hoja de un arbol como si fuese una navaja.

-Que maduro.- le dijo craig con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye!.- dijo kyle acordandose de algo.-¡mi celular! no me lo devolviste ayer.

-¿A no?.- dijo craig poniendo un dedo en su labio.

-NO!,.-Craig se quedo pensativo un momento y entonces agacho la cabeza.

-Cierto...

-Bien! ahora damelo.

-No puedo.

-¿Porque?

-Esta en mi casa, anoche lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo deje en mi escritorio.

-Bueno vamos a buscarlo.

-¿Ahora?, que flojera.

-Lo nesecito.- Craig lo miro con cara de resignacion y porfin accedio a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos.- le dijo asiendole un Ademan con la mano, kyle se lavanto y se dirigieron a casa de craig.

Tweek que se habia sentado en una banca con Keny charlaban.

-Por eso no querias que me acercara a Bebe...-decia keny pensativo e impactado, Tweek estaba rojo a su lado.-Porque yo te gustaba...

-Ggg!.- gruño tweek tiritando.

-Pero tranquilo!, ¿porque siempre estas tan nervioso?.

-¿Comoo quieres que este?, te acabo de contar todo!.- dijo tweek jalandose el pelo.

-Hey no hagas eso!.- dijo tomandole las manos entre las de el para que dejara de hacerse cosas.

-Keny!

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo, ¿que mal podria pasar?.-*al contrario, ira todo muy bien *¬**, penso pervertidamente keny mientras se quedaba viendo al chico rubio perdido en sus pensamientos.

Craig habia entrado a su casa con kyle y habian subido a su cuarto.

-Hay esta tu aparatito.- le dijo señalando su escritorio.

-Gracias, ¿no lo rebisaste?.

-Como si me interesara ver lo que tienes.-le dijo craig el cual se volteaba a Stripe.-¿me esperas?

-¿Que haras?.

-Devo limpiar a Stripe, no me tardo.

-Esta bien.- dijo el pelirrojo sentandose en la cama de Craig.

-¿tenlo?.- le dijo entregandole a Stripe.

-¿No muerde cierto?

-No.- craig le limpio la jaula a Stripe y le dio comida y agua, se volteo para guardar al animalito y vio como kyle lo tenia acariciandole la pnsita. Se sento a su lado.

-Es tan adorable!.- le decia kyle, craig solto una risa y se hecho hacia atras quedando recostado en su cama.

-Quien diria que te gustaban los animales.

-Claro que me gustan.- dijo kyle poniendo el animalito sobre el estomago de craig.

-Al menos en algo nos parecemos.- craig tomo al animalito y lo puso en su jaula, se dirigio a kyle.-¿Vamos o te quieres quedar un rato mas?.

-Un rato mas...¿para que?.

-NO lo se, ver television, hablar, lo que sea...comer.- dijo craig el cual pensaba quedarse en su casa.

-¿Que haras tu?.

-Yo ya no salgo mas, estoy cansado.

-Bueno, talvez ver television, no tengo deseos de salir, hace mas frio que el de costumbre.

-Si.- dijo craig dandole el mando del televisor a kyle y acostandose en su cama.- tu pon lo que quieras.

-¿Y si no te gusta?.

-Me gustara.- dijo mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, kyle se sobresalto un poco y decidio encender el televisor en la pieza de craig, luego se estiro al lado del chico.

Stan llegaba con cara de amargado al lado de Clyde que dormia y al lado de Token que leia ahora un libro ya que el aparatito se le descargo.

-¿Que te paso?.- le dijo Token al ver la cara de amargura del chico.

-No nada, es solo que Wendy, bueno, ella no me quiere, dice que tiene otro.

-¿Otro?.

-Si.- de pronto recordo cuando wendy estaba con Token,.- ¿no seras tu cierto?.- dijo con recelo.

-Tranquilo amigo, Wendy ya no me interesa.

-¿porque ya no?.

-Porque es una perra manipuladora y no me agrada.

-¿Enserio piensas eso de ella?, ten cuidado con lo que dices, aun la quiero.

-No amigo, no deverias quererla, no se lo merece.- stan lo miro confuso.- algun dia entenderas.

Tweek y keny ahora volvian donde los chicos.

-¿Y kyle?.- dijo keny buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

-No lo se, de pronto desaparecio con craig.- stan lo miro, ¿con craig?.

-Oh, que interesante.- dijo con maldad keny.

-¿Y yo que, nadien se acuerda de mi?.- dijo ofendido cartman que habia estado jugando con la PS2.

-No.- dijeron al unisono.

-Perras.- murmuro cartman.

Craig, que se habia quedado dormido, al despertarse de su corta siesta vio a kyle a su lado tambien durmiendo. Lo zarandeo un poco aunque hubiera preferido tener al pelirrojo hay un rato mas, tan tranquilo durmiendo y soltando debiles susoiris al respirar.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo kyle abriendo un ojo para mirar al moreno.

-Te dormiste.- kyle al ver que seguia en la pieza dee craig, y que ademas se habia quedado dormido, se sonrojo un poco.

-Vaya, que verguenza.- dijo sentandose en la cama y poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

-¿que cosa?¿dormirte en camas ajenas?, si kyle, deverias esar muy avergonzado.- kyle lo miro y craig lo miraba burlon.

-Verguenza me daria si hubiera hecho algo malo, ademas es la primera vez que me duermo asi.

-A si, osea.-dijo craig molestando, kyle lo miro dudoso.-¿has tenido tu primera vez junto a mi?.

-No seas idiota!.- dijo sonrojado kyle pegandole con una almohada, craig se reia, le causaba gracia molestar al pelirrojo.

Keny, que ahora le revolucionaba la idea de que tweek gustara de el, lo llevaba como buen amigo a su casa ya que los otros tambien se habian ido.

-Bien amigo!, aqui esta tu casa.- dijo keny deteniendose junto a Tweek en frente de la puerta.

-Claro, gracias!.- tweek comenzo a buscar las llaves en su bolsillo.

-¿Estas solo?.

-Si!, mis padres estan en la cafeteria a esta hora.- keny sintio un gozo. Tweek gustaba de el, era muy lindo y tierno y ademas estaba solo.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- le dijo sorprendiendo al chico.

-Eh?...bu-buneo.- dijo Tweek nervioso. Abrio y dejo que keny entrara primero.

-Que linda casa!.- dijo keny, vio que el chico cerro la puerta y se acerco a el aprovechando que estaba de espalda tomandolo por la cintura, Tweek se sobresalto.

-¡keny!

-¿Que?, solo fue un abracito.- dijo soltandolo y sonriendo tweek se volteo nervioso.

-No...me gustan los avrazos asi!, son mucha presion!.

-Bueno.- dijo keny agachando la cabeza.

Kyle hiba llegando a su casa a la hora que su madre le habia dicho, aun se sentia avergonzado por lo que le habia dicho Craig. Entro a su pieza y se estiro en la cama, se levanto y se puso pijama, no pensaba comer, queria dormir, eran las nueve de la noche y a pesar de incluso haber dormido, se sentia cansado. Se arropo y cerro sus ojos, entonces sin saber porque comenzo a recordar cada rincon de la habitacion de craig.

Keny tambien se habia acostado, eso si al llegar mas tarde a su casa, despues de dejar a un traumatizado Tweek con sus charlas sexuales. Se rio para si al recordar la cara sonrojada del rubio al oir cada palabra.

Craig fumaba apoyado en la ventana de su pieza, solo sentia el viento que le daba como pequeñas caricias. Al terminarse el cigarro se entro y vio el celular de kyle en su cama de nuevo, sonrio y recordo al lindo pelirrojo que se habia dormido a su lado.

Tweek, estaba acostado boca arriba bastante tranquilo, pensaba en keny y en lo triste que er ser Tweek ya que asi nunca se fijaria en el. Recordo el abrazo, y automaticamente poso sus propias manos sobre su cintura para tratar de revivir el leve momento.

_kje. Si realmente soy flojo, de flojera no lo subia XD, por cierto, Si son pervertidas XD! aun asi son lindas todas n.n, mi primis manda saludos y me dice que sake su foto, pero no lo hare XD._


	4. Chapter 4

_Subir capitulos...limpiar pieza...aalimentar hamsters...pasear al perro...a los peces y al conejo...dejar de leer su diario de vid XD la puta katy me tiene traumado con todo eso ¬¬...la fui a ver y me golpeo, tengo un moreton en el estomago¬¬ maldita rata Judia XD...jeje ke buen insulto para una chica como ella aprovechando que es judia!_

Dia 27 de octubre.

Los chicos estaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo papas en la casa de Stan.

-JA!, mate a kyle!

.No gordo, yo te mate a ti.

-¡carajo!

-Oigan y ya saben cual sera su traje?.- dijo stan dejando el mando de lado.

-No, aun no.- le respondia kyle.

-Yo tampoco, aunque se que sera muy sexy!.- decia feliz keny, de pronto golpearon y stan se levanto a abrir, mientras keny y kyle que eran los unicos con los personajes vivos jugaban.

-Pasen chicos.- decia stan dejando entrar a clyde, craig, Token y Tweek.

-Toma puta!.-d decia keny mientras terminaba de matar al personaje de kyle.

-A carajo!, me ganaste de nuevo.- decia mirando a su rubio amigo.

-Esque yo siempre gano.- dijo levantando la vista hacia tweek el cual lo miraba nervioso.-Oye kyle te hecho otra mas tarde?

-Bueno, ¡pero yo ganare!.

-Si claro.- kyle le saco la lengua y se puso de pie.

-¿Y ustedes?.- dijo el pelirrojo en forma de saludo a los recien llegados.

-Buscandote.- dijo craig estirandole el celular a kyle.- despistado.

-GRacias.-dijo kyle cojiendolo con una sonrisa, hiba a decir algo y craig lo interrumpio.

-Y antes de que preguntes, no, no lo revise.

-OK.- dijo hechandolo en su bolsillo.

-¿Y ya saben que trajes usaran?.- dijo clyde.

-Kyle se disfrasara de payaso.

-No gordo Cabron!, te dije que no me difrazare de payaso!.- dijo enojado kyle.

-¿porque no vamos juntos a buscar trajes?.- dijo stan.

-Eso es buena idea.- dijo Token.

-¿Entonces?.

-Vamos.- le dijo Token.- Vamos todos eso si.- dijo volteandose a ver como los chicos volvian al juego.

Hiban caminando los ocho por el centro comercial y entonces encontraron una tienda de disfraces que estaba ideal, entraron a ver y habia bastante por donde escoger.

-Miren, dracula!.- decia stan levantando el traje.

-No lo se, habra como 500 draculas en esa fiesta.- le decia kyle.

-NO creo, llevare este, no quiero tener que seguir escogiendo.- dijo stan sentandose a esperar a los otros.

-Mira kyle!.- dijo feliz keny sacando un traje de porrista.

-Keny, no seas marica.- dijo Token mirando al chico.

-Pero no es para mi...¡es para Tweek!.

-Gah!, no!¡¿porque yo?.

-Porque se te veria lindo.- dijo keny con cara pervertida.

-Yo creo que Kyle tambien deveria usar uno.- dijo cartman.

-Y tu tambien Cartman.- le respondio el pelirrojo.

-No, a ti se te veria mejor, ademas eres mas delgado y uno asi se te veria genial..- decia keny sacando uno que era con peto.

-Idiota.- dijo kyle sonrojado ante la estupida idea de usar falda y peto.

-No se que usar.- decia craig parado en frente de un colgador lleno de trajes.

-Ni yo.- decia Clyde parado al otro lado del mismo colgador.

-Yo si.- dijo Token tomando un traje de el zorro.- listo tengo traje dijo sentandose al lado de stan.

-Yo tambien.- dijo craig sacando una tunica negra con gorro(la de la muerte) y una guadaña .- listo.

-Kyle apurate.- decia stan al pelirrojo el cual no sabia que carajo usar.

-Si si ya voy.- decia kyle, pero realmente no encontraba nada, Cartman se fue a sentar al lado de los otros.

-¿Y tu traje?.-le dijo stan.

-Yo me disfrzare de Hitler.- los chicos lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Porque?.- le dijo craig.

-Porque el tipo es genial y ademas es una buena forma de molestar a kyle.

-¿Que hablas de mi gordo?.- dijo kyle que hiba llegando en ese momento.

-naaada, judio.- dijo cartman.

-¿Que te pondras?.-le dijo stan al verlo sin traje.

-No lo se, no encontre nada.-dijo posando un dedo en sus labios.- supongo que ire desnudo.- los cuatro chicos hay sentados lo miraron escandalizados, en especial craig que se formo toda una pelicula en su mente.- es broma!.

-Oh.- dijo craig.

-Kyyyyle!.- dijo clyde al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Disfracemosnos de momia!.- clyde le mostro un traje de momia bastante bueno.

-Hey! es genial!.-dijo kyle cogiendolo feliz.

Keny estaba al lado de tweek escogiendo algo, pero no se decidia por nada, entonces decidio molestar un rato al rubio.

-Oye Tweek,¿ y sabes besar?.- tweek se sonrojo al instante.

-¡¿YO?

-Si, ¿como te gustan mas los besos?.- dijo keny esperando alguna respuesta, pero tweek se habia quedado viendolo inmovil.-no me digas que...-penso un momento.-nunca has besado...

-Gggg!, mmno!.- dijo tweek avergonzado, keny abrio bastante los ojos y sintio mariposas en el estomago. Algo lo impulso a tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al probador donde se encerro con el.

-AH! keny que haces?.- dijo tweek escandaliizado y sonrojjado.

-Creo que...-lo tomo de la cintura.- te ha llegado tu hora, labios virgenes.- tweek comenzo a temblar y keny se apego mas a el, entonces apego suavemente sus labios a los del rubio nervioso. Tweek no sabia que pasaba, pero era increible tener a keny asi. Sintio como keny se separaba.

-Tweek...quiero probar tu boca...-antes de que tweek dijera nada este lo tomo con fuerza del rostro y con sus propios labios abriio la boca de tweek provocando que este soltara un gemido por la presion que le hacia keny contra la pared. Se sentia raro tener la lengua de la persona que le gustaba recorriendo la de se separo de el y quedo un hilillo de baba.

-K-Keny...!.- tweek estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Te gusto?-keny miro al chico directo a los ojos, pero este estaba demaciado sonrojado y solo apego su rsotro al pecho de keny.-¿pero que...?

-Me- me da verguenza!perdon no te puedo mirar!.

-No importa.- dijo keny posando una mano en su cabello.-despues de todo es tu primer beso.

-¡¿pero?¡¿porque?.- tweek miro a keny.

-Por que no queria que tu primer beso fuese luego con otra persona.- keny se impresiono a si mismo al decir eso. algo tan...posesivo.

-¿enserio?.-dijo tweek con asombro-¡¿porque?.

-no lo se.- dijo keny aprisionando de nuevo con sus labios a tweek.

Los otros chicos habian comprado y se habian ido ya que esperar tanto los habia deseperado.

-¿Que rayos?, como desaparecen asi.- dijo stan, de pronto su celular sono.

-¿Quien es?.- le dijo kyle.

-Wendy, me quiere ver .- stan se alejo de los chicos.- hablamos luego!

-Stan espera...!- pero no escucho a su amigo, solo se fue.

-Te quedaste solo.- kyle miro a craig el cual tenia razon, incluso cartman ya se habia ido hacia mucho rato.

-Supongo.

-Bien yo me voi, devo ir antes de que se me pase la hora.- dijo clyde, token se fue conn el despidiendose.

-Ahora si estoy solo.- dijo kyle, craig le fruncio el seño.

-Vamos a mi casa.- dijo porfin el moreno tomando a kyle del brazo.

-¿A que?.

-No lo se, ¿quieres venir o te vas?.- kle penso un momento.

-Vamos.- le dijo porfin.

_Que verrgunza!se siene raro escribir XD, bueno no importa XD, luego el otro._


	5. Chapter 5

_la conti OwO...lo que pasa esque anoche tenia sueño y acorte el capitulo por la mitad, ademas de que me duele el estomago XD._

Tweek se sentia en el paraiso, estaba tranquilo encerrado en un probador, con la persona que mas deseaba, ademas lo habia besado, y ahora el estaba sentado sobre keny a horcajadas mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

-Oye tweek.- dijo de pronto keny.- no crees que seria mejor que salieramos de aca.

-Eh?, ah si claro!.- dijo tweek aunque en realidad queria seguir pusieron de pie y keny antes de que abrieran la puerta del probador tomo a tweek y le dio un ultimo beso.

Los dos rubios salieron de la tienda y se dirigian a casa de tweek.

-¿Y que opinas de mis besos?.- dijo descaradamente keny.

-Yo!, no! si!gah! es mucha presion!.- keny estiro la trompita y solo se dedico a mirar el piso.

-Tan mal lo hice.- dijo mirandolo divertido.

-No keny!, si me gusto.- tweek de nuevo estaba sonrojado.

-¿Enserio?, prque tengo muchos mas.- dijo keny tomandolo de la cintura en plena calle.

-¿Pero porque?,¿porque me besaste?.

Keny no sabia que decir, no le podia decir que fue porque le revolucionaba la idea de que el legustase, tampoco podia decirle que lo queria porque ¿seria acaso eso mentira?.

-Yo...no lo se.- tweek lo miro, y sintio como se le partia el corazon.

-Entonces solo me usaste para pasar el rato!, ¡como lo querias hacer con bebe!.

-NO tweekk...-ups! demaciado tarde, tweek lo empujo y se hecho a correr hecho un rayo hacia su casa.

-Tweek!.- fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo tras el chico, pero se quedo atras.-Mierda que hiice?.

Kyle y craig estaban en la pieza del segundo viendo television estirados en la cama.

-Kyle...

-Si.

-¿me haces un masaje?.- kyle lo miro raro.

-Un masaje?.

-Si.- craig lo miraba y kyle solo sonrio.

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie menos a cartman o lo usara para cagarme mentalmente.- craig sonrio y asintio.- bueno entonces...date vuelta.

Pero craig no solo se dio vuelta, sino que ademas se quito el poleron y la polera dejando su torso desnudo, se estiro boca abajo en la cama y kyle ahora estaba nervioso.

-Bien...-se sento sonbre craig para poder quedar mas facil a su espalda, tomo una crema que habia encima y se hecho, entonces poso sus manos sobre la espalda de craig.

-Tienes las manos heladas!.- se sobresalto craig.

-Perdon siempre las tengo asi.- dijo kyle con las manos masajeando al chico, pudo sentir su espalda la cual estaba bastante bien cuidada, mas que de seguro que todo el era asi. Sentia su piel y era una sensacion bastante agradable, de pronto escucho al chico roncar, se asomo por al lado a ver su cara y, justamente, Craig Tucker se habia quedado dormido. Se sento a su lado mirandolo a su rostro tan tranquilo, tomo su poleron que estaba al lado y se lo puso sobre la espalda.

-¿porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexy?.- dijo para si mirando al chico que dormia placidamente. Se puso de pie procesando lo que habia dicho y decidio marcharse.

Tweek estaba triste en su cama, queria llorar pero se aguantaba, seria raro verlo llorar por alguien. Se levanto y se ducho, se sentia mal, utilizado, el sabia que keny era asi, no era de esas personas que se toman las situaciones amorosas en serio, pero aun asi el como un tonto se dejo caer.

La noche callo y keny estaba en su pieza pensando en que la habia cagado, se sentia miserable, no porque sintiera algo por el rubio, porque, no sentia nada ¿cierto?.

-Carajo.- murmuro para si.

La noche se hiso para todos definitivamente.

Dia 28 de octubre.

Como ya era lunes los chicos asistieron al colegio normalmente. Keny buscaba alguna forma de hablar con tweek pero este solo lo evitaba.

-¿Que le hiciste?.- le dijo kyle a su lado.

-Nada.

-Mas que de seguro que lo forzo a hacer una de sus perversiones.- dijo cartman.- todos los pobres son iguales.

-No lo oblige a nada gordo de mierda!.

-¿Oigan y stan?.- dijo kyle al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

-De seguro ayer Wendy le dio la patada definitiva y se suicido por hay.

-¡Callate gordo!.-dijo molesto kyle.

-No enserio, donde estara.- dijo keny tomando asiento en su lugar. De pronto el tan nombrado stan entro por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Amigo?.- le dijo kyle.

-Hola, perdon me quede dormido.- dijo rascandose la cabeza, el profesor entro y todos tomaron asiento. Ese dia craig se sentaba atras de kyle, se asomo por delante y le hablo.

-Pelirrojo!.- kyle se volteo sin que lo vieron y craig le saco la lengua, kyle sonrio y le devolvio el mismo gesto. Entonces craig le envio un papelito.

.-¨Ayer me dejaste solo¨.-¨te quedaste dormido¨.-¨Me pudiste aber despertado¨.-¨No, te veias comodo, ademas ya me tenia que ir¨.

Craig se asomo hacia adelante de nuevo para qudar en el oido del chico.

-Tonto.- le dijo y kyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido hacia atras.

-KYle Broflovski!, dese vuelta y preste atencion porque no le ha ido muy bien en biologia ultimamente. - Kyle agacho la cabeza, le molestaba que le costase tanto biologia, ya que solo ese ramo lo tenia mal porque para los demas era todo un crack.

-No era necesario que lo dijera en frente de todos.- se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces pon atencion Broflovski, porque con gusto si quieres te hago reprobar biologia.

-No lo reprobare.

-Si lo haras, tus notas en este ramo estan bajisimas, de hecho eres el alumno con las notas mas bajas del curso.

-Ya deje de divulgarlo!

-No me levantes la voz Broflovski, si no quieres que siga demuestrame que podras con el examen de mañana.

-Si podre con el.

-Eso espero, o si no con gusto te pongo el rojo.

Keny tenia sus propios problemas con un rubio muy particular, y no sabia ni que hacer.

La clase habia concluido y los chicos estaban en la cafeteria.

-Kyle ya deja de estudiar.- decia stan a su amigo el cual comenzo a estudiar de inmediato.

-NO, le demostrare a ese hijo de puta que si puedo con biologia.- los chicos en la mesa se miraron entre ellos y solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Tweek, deja de ignorarme.- le rogaba keny agachado al lado de tweek

-Kenyparate!.- le decia tweek nervioso.

-No, quiero que me perdones y dejes de ignorarme.-Los chicos ahora fijaban la vista en ellos.

-Y si mejor vamos al baño ha hablar?.- le dijo tweek, keny accedio y salieron juntos de la cafeteria.

Al llegar al baño keny lo tomo por los hombros.

-Tweek! perdon, te lo juro que no te use.

-Pero, si nisiuiera sabes porque me besaste!.

-Si si lo se pero no lo queria admitir.- abrazo al chico con fuerza.- tweek, tu tambien me gustas.

-¿Ah?.- tweek lo miro confuso.-estas mintiendo!.

-No, es enserio.- dijo y lo tomo por el menton.- no preguntes como.- dijo antes de besarlo y ser correspondido por un tweek enamorado.

Se sepaaro y lo miro, tweek solo se abrazoa el, al fin lo habia perdonado, pero ahoar la cosa era que sentia que lo habia utilizado en realidad.

-Te quiero keny.

Las clases habian terminado definitivamente y los chicos se devian ir a sus casas, pero keny se hiria con tweek ya que este estaba solo.

Apenas estubieron en su pieza keny lo abrazo y se tiro con el sobre la cama.

-Keny!.

-Perdon, no me resisti.- dijo poniendose sobre el y tomando las piernas del rubio abriendolas a horacajadas para el acomodar sus caderas entre medio.- ¿puedo besarte ya?.

-Keny!.- tweek lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco a el. Keny lo tomo de las muñecas y con una mano se las sostuvo arriabe de su cabeza apoyadas en la cama, y con la otra comenzaba a colar su mano por debajo de la camisa de tweek, este se sobresalto y separo el beso.

-¡¿Que haces?.

-nada que no te baya a gustar.- tweek se sonrojo y keny le dio un beso otro beso mientras le comenzaba a quitar la camisa. Bajo y paso su lengua causandole un exitante cosquilleo al rubio el cual solo solto un geemido al sentirlo asi.

-No! keny!.- dijo nervioso.-yo no quiero!.- keny lo miro.

-Bueno, supongo que tendre que aguantar mis ganas.- dijo estirandose a su lado y abrazando al pobre rubio sin camisa.

-Perdon!.- dijo tweek sin saber porque se disculpaba.

-Tweek.- keny le dio un beso mientras se abria su propio poleron naranja para sentir la piel del chico rozar con la suya.

Kyle y Stan hablaban mientras cartman planeaba una conspiracion contra los judios.

-Entonces volviste con Wendy de nuevo.- le decia kyle.

-Si!¿no es genial?.

-¿Y hasta cuando estaran juntos?.-stan lo miro con el seño fruncido entonces miro la hora.

-Bien, yo me voi, quede de juntarme con wendy a las cinco.

-Pero stan...siempre me dejas solo por ella.

-¿Kyle, acaso te gusta stan?.- le pico cartman.

-No imbecil, es solo que hay veces en que nesecito hablarle pero la hija de puta de wendy se lo lleva.

-Hey!, no la lames asi.- le dijo enojado stan.-el unico hijo de puta eres tu.

-No me llames asi, imbecil como no te das cuenta de que wendy juega contigo!

-Di lo que quieras kyle, yo me voy con wendy, prefiero mil veces estar con ella.

-Vete entonces!.

-Bien!

-Adios!.- dijo kyle eojado y salio antes que stan de la casa.

-Baya stan, parce que tu super mejor amigo se enojo.- le dijo cartman.

-No es mi super puto mejor amigo ya.- dijo stan cruzandose de brazos.

Kyle se dirigio a la casa de craig con ganas de llorar ya que el adofraba a su amigo y detestaba pelearse con el. Craig le abrio la puerta y lo hiso pasara su cuarto.

-¿Y por eso se pelearon?.- decia craig despues de un rato.

-Si, el no entiende que wendy nunca lo va a querer realmente.

-Y porque te molest tanto?

-Porque es mi amigo, mi hermano,y me molesta que lo utilisen asi.- dijo kyle cruzandose de brazos.

-Pareciera que te gustara.- kyle lo miro escandalisado.

-¿Porque carajos son todos tan mal pensados?.- dijo enojado. Craig se sento a su lado.

-Dejalo, tu le djiste y si el no te quiere escuchar dejalo.

-Pero...tienes razon.- dijo resignado.-y ahora encima esta enojado.

-pero no es tu unico amigo, ademas si te quiere tanto pronto lo olvidara.

-Si supongo.- kyle miro al chico el cual lo veia atentamente y sus ojos se encontraron, se quedaron por un largo rato mirandose y craig le poso su mano en la mejilla. kyle puso su mano sobre la de craig y se quedaron asi un momento.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.- dijo kyle al ver la hora.

-Bueno.- le dijo craig dejandolo como si nada sentado solo en la cama.

Kyle se fue a su casa a donde se estiro en su cama pensando en craig y en lo bien que se sentia estar con el.

Keny se habia dormido al lado de tweek y tweek solo lo miraba, miro su torso y lo recorrio de forma timida con una mano, entonces lo tomaron con fuerza de la muñeca y lo besaron.

-¿Me seduces?.- le dijo keny mirandolo de forma ardiente.

-No! yo...-keny lo volvio a besar mientras le acariciaba el muslo el cual ahora lo rodeaba por las caderas, se encimo a el con las piernas del chico bien tomadas y presionandolas levemente mientras mantenia el apsaionado beso, todo hiba bien hasta que sintio las manos de tweek sobre su piel y se revoluciono por completo, se separo del beso y lo beso en el cuello provocandole marcas, tweek solto un gemido por la sensacion que le producio sentir asi de deseoso a keny, y de a poco fue sediendo cada vez mas.

-Keny!...no muerdas!.- dijo al sentir como el chico le mordia el estomago. Keny subio a besar de nuevo sus labios, los mordisqueaba y saboreaba, tweek en sus ataques de nervio lo tomo del cabello con fuerza provocando mas exitacion por parte de keny.

-Tweek...-dijo keny mirandolo.- Creo que si me gustas.- le dijo de forma sincera, entonces se hoyo como los padres de tweek entraban a la casa.

-HIjo llegamos.- dijo su madre gritando.

-Ya!.- dijo tweek para que no sospecharan, miro a keny.

-Saldre por la ventana.- le dijo dandole un beso y guiñandole el ojo.

La madre de tweek abrio la puerta, ero keny ya habia salido.

-¿Porque estas sin camisa?.-tweek miro a su mama.

-Gah!.- fue lo unico que dijo y su madre solo salio eso si antes le dio un beso en la frente.

La fiesta de bebe se acercaba, mañana serian 29 y la fiesta seria el 31, faltaban solo dos dias. Aunque no habian perdido el tiempo.

_je ke cool, me exito mucho escribiendo (espero la katy tampoco lea eso) bueno aki esta XD_

_se espera un terremoto justo para mi pais y para mi region u.u...y tengo miedo ._


	6. Chapter 6

Dia 29 octubre.

Los chicos se encontraban frente al examen de Biologia, y el mas concentrado era kyle el cual luego de volver de la casa de Craig ayer se habia puesto a estudiar sin interrupciones.

El profesor se paseaba viendo como hiban y notaba que al parecer kyle si habia estudiado, se sento en su puesto mientras miraba al chico el cual realmente no le gustaba perder.

Keny mordia el lapiz mientras se acordaba de como habia estado ayer con tweek, realmente deseaba volver a ese momento y deborar nuevamente esos labios suaves e inexpertos, sentir esas manos apretando con fuerza sus cabellos...

-Mckormick no babee sobre el examen pór favor, no quiero sus infecciones bucales en mis manos.-dijo el profesor. Todos se voltearon a ver a keny el cual justamente estaba babeando perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah...-dijo el chico reaccionando de forma lenta.

-Baboso.-le dijo kyle que estaba un poco mas cerca tendiendole un pañuelo. Keny lo cogio si limpio, y vio que tweek tambien lo miraba, entonces le sonrio divertido haciendo que este se sobresaltase y se volteara rapido.

Craig que estaba sentado esta vez al lado de kyle, aprovechando que habia terminado su examen ya que era un crack para la materia, se encontraba estirado sobre la mesa con la cabeza vuelta al pelirrojo y mirandolo sin disimulo alguno. Kyle estaba demaciado peniente para notarlo, pero a craig no le molesto la falta de atencion, le gustaba verlo pensar tanto.

La prueva habia terminado y el profesor pasaba puesto por puesto quitando las hojas.

-Veremos como te fue Broflovski.- dijo el profesor, kyle solo se limito a sonreirle triunfante.

-¿Como crees que te fue?.- le dijo craig aun apoyado en la mesa, kyle se apoyo para estar a la par.

-Bien, ayer estudie demasiado.- dijo kyle.

-Te veias muy concentrado.- kyle le sonrio y craig solo lo miraba un tanto serio.

La hora habia terminado y kyle solo queria volver a clases ya que la entregaian su resultado de inmediato a la proxima hora.

-Calmate amigo, de seguro te fue bien.- le decia keny al ver lo nervioso que se ponia kyle.

-Pero, ¿y si me confundi y mezcle todo?- decia preocupado kyle.

-No lo creo, de seguro te fue genial.- le seguia consolando su amigo. Dirigio su vista al rubio que tenia en frente.- Oye Tweek, a la salida de clases podriamos hablar.

-Si.- dijo tweek mirando al chico, craig lo miro sospechoso.

-¿y apar que seria si es que se puede saber?.- dijo craig como si de un papa defendeiendo a su hija se tratara.

-Yo y Tweek tenemos cosas de las que hablar.- dijo keny.

-¿que cosas?.- insistio craig, kyle lo miro.

-Cosas.- dijo keny y craig fruncio el seño. Kyle lo miraba de reojo y craig lo miro encontrandose con su mirada verde.

-¿Que?.- le dijo de forma bruta el moreno al pelirrojo.

-Eh?...no nada.- dijo kyle mirando tristemente hacia otro lado. Stan se puso de pie y le pidio a kyle que lo acompañara un momento.

-¿Que pasa?.- dijo kyle fingiendo desinteres.

-Kyle, te queria pedir perdon por enojarme, creo que tenias razon sobre Wendy, te devi haber escuchado pero... creo que soy un idiota.

-No eres un idiota, ella simplemente te gustaba mucho y por eso no podias aceptar la verdad.

-Si lo se.- dijo stan mirando de forma timida a kyle.-¿me perdonas?.

-Claro amigo.- por ultimo se dieron un apreton de manos con un abrazo, ahora nuevamente craig era el que observaba de forma molesta, solo que a kyle y stan. Que suerudo era stan por ser el mejor amigo de aquel adorable pelirrojo con pecas.

El timbre sono y todos volvieron a sus aulas. El profesor se dispuso a entregar los examenes.

-Bien Broflovski.- dijo pasandole su perfecto examen a kyle el cual habia alcanzado nota maxima.

-Si, bien hecho Broflovski.-dijo craig arrebatandole la hoja y viendo que kyle realmente se habia matado estudiando ayer.

-Que bien.- dijo kyle feliz.

-Si, de todas formas era obio que al final lo lograrias.- le dijo stan pasando un brazo por los hombros de su super mejor amigo. De pronto stan se sintio observado, miro hacia craig y vio como este le fulminaba con la mirada, por lo que decidio quitar su brazo del chico.

Cuando llego el momento de salir cada uno a sus casas, kyle se fue a casa de stan, lo cual molesto a Craig pero no dijo nada ya que no tenia derecho a protestar, ademas, el y kyle no eran nada.

-Tweek!.- dijo keny, tweek se volteo y miro al chico con nerviosismo.

-Si quieres hablar!.- le dijo tweek al ver al chico acercarse a el.- vamos a mi casa.

-Bueno.- aunque tweek lo dijo de forma inocente, para keny esa la insinuacion de sexo mas grande de todas.

Llegaron a casa de tweek, y este subio a keny a su pieza para hablar en paz, pero keny no tenia esas intenciones.

-¿Que pasa keny?.- dijo tweek sentandose sobre su cama. Keny lo miro y sonrio provocando que el rubio se colocara nervioso. Keny se acerco a tweek y se sento a su lado.

-Tweek...- empezo con tono picaro.- yo...queria decirte...

-Gah!.- tweek ya se habia puesto nervioso.

-Que si...tu y yo...podriamos...- hiso un gesto con las manos que se referian a los besos.

-¿que?.- dijo tweek que no entendia gestos idiotas.

-Nta! al carajo.- dijo keny tomandolo con fuerza y besandolo tumbandolo a la cama.

-Keny!.- dijo tweek nervioso, keny lo tomo de las piernas y se puso entre ellas para continuar besandolo.

-Shhh...tranquilo.- dijo keny besandole el cuello, Tweek ya se estaba empezando a sentir entre asustado y exitado por la forma de actuar que habia tomado el chico.

-¿Que me haras?.- dijo cada vez mas nervioso.

-Nada!, ¿acaso no puedo demostrarle a un adorable rubio cuanto lo deseo sin que se pase la pelicula de que lo voi a violar o algo asi?.- dijo molestando.

-Keny...tu...¿me quieres o...- antes de poder continuar keny lo callo en un beso.

-Yo te quiero.- le dijo al oido, solo le basto oir eso para creerle.

Tweek lo tomo por el cuello y keny lo beso de forma apasionada mientras perdia la cabeza de forma casi instantanea. Paso a desabrochar con apuro la camisa del rubio que se situaba debajo de el, tweek trataba de estar lo mas calmado posible, ademas, ya habia quedado sin camisa antes con el rubio, ¿que podria pasar?.

-¿Quieres sentir algo nuevo?.- le dijo keny con una mirada maliciosa.

-Yo...no lose.- dijo Tweek nervioso por los penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraban con deseo.

-Te va agustar.- dijo keny bajando su cabeza y comenzando a lamer el vientre del chico mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pezones.

-Ahhh...keny.- tweek se limitaba a mirar como keny al parecer disfrutaba de hacerle eso.

-¿Que pasa?, deja de temblar y relajate.- keny bajo su mano hasta la intimidad del chico, tweek se sobresalto de gran manera y este solo sonreia victorioso, pero paso algo que no estaba en sus planes. Tweek lo empujo con fuerza y salio corriendo de la pieza encerrandose en el baño.

-TWEEK!, Oye tweek perdon, no queria asustarte!.

-Gha!

Stan y kyle habian salido a comprar helado cuando se encontraron en el almacen con Craig y Clyde.

-¿En que andan?.- dijo saludando clyde.

-Comprando helados, ¿ustedes?.-le respondio stan.

-Craig quiere cigarrillos.

-Mas cigarrillos?.- dijo kyle mirando al chico que terminaba de comprar.

-¿Algun problema con eso Broflovski?.- dijo craig mirandolo a los ojos.

-Supongo que no, tu seras el que morira de cancer a los pulmones.- le pico kyle, craig le levanto el dedo.

-Vamos a ver a tweek.- le dijo luego de un rato craig a clyde.- no confio en dejarlo solo con un pervertido.- kyle lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Puede que sea un pervertido, pero tampoco es un violador.- dijo kyle defendiendo a su amigo.

-¿Tu crees?, yo creo que si lo es.- kylñe se enojo y stan con clyde se miraron, sabian que se asomoba una pelea por lo que decidieron irse y dejar a los dos debatientes solos.

-No hables asi de keny.- dijo enojado kyle.

-Hablo de esa rata como se me da la gana.

-No lo llames rata!.

-Tu tambien eres una, una rata judia.- kyle se lanzo a pegarle pero craig le tomo del brazo y se lo doblo provocando que este cayera de rodillas al piso.

-AY!, Craig me duele!.- craig lo solto y kyle se paro, pero entonces le dio una bofetada en el rostro y craig lo quedo viendo pasmado, luego tambien le dio una a el.

-Hey!¿que te pasa?.

-Tu me pegaste primero.- dijo craig tomandole de las muñecas para evitar un futuro golpe sorpresa.

-Sueltame.

-NO.- craig lo comenzo a arrastrar a un callejon para estar mas privado ya que la gente que pasaba los quedaba viendo raro.

-Mira kyle, me agradas mucho, pero si te pones asi conmigo no vengas llorando despues diciendo que te pege o te hise algo.

-No me das miedo craig.- dijo kyle enfrentandolo.

-Tampoco tendria por que darte...- dijo craig abrazandolo, kyle quedo en shock procesando lo que ocurria en esos momentos.- ni siquiera me atrevo a pegarte por que se que luego iras a llorar donde tu mami acusandome.

-Correte.- le dijo kyle molesto por el comentario, craig lo solto y kyle lo quedo viendo con cierto sonrojo.

-bueno ya te solte, vete.

-No.- dijo kyle abrazandose a el como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Craig solo le correspondio el abrazo.- no deveriamos pelear tanto.- dijo soltandolo.- ya parecemos pareja.

-Y eso que aun no hemos ido a la cama.- kyle abrio los ojos de sobremanera.

-PERVERTIDO!, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!.- dijo apuntandolo con el dedo.

-Callate!, no seas exagerado era una broma.

-Igual eres un pervertido.- dijo kyle mirandolo de reojo.

Keny estaba sentado fuera del baño recargado en la puerta cuando sintio como tweek la abria, la cerraba y se sentaba a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Me perdonas?, no quise asustarte.- Tweek lo miro y le dio un beso en modo de respuesta, keny quedo deseando mas de eso cuando se separaron.

-Keny...yo si te quiero.- dijo tweek enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de keny, este le poso una mano en el hombro.

-Estas frio.- dijo abriendo su chaqueta y sentando a tweek delante de el mientras que con su chaqueta cubria a ambos. Le gustaba sentir la piel de tweek rosando asi con la suya, miro su cuello y le dio un beso.

-Keny...- dijo tweek .- yo...si quiero...que siguas.- lo ultimo lo dijo bastante rapido, pero keny lo entendio perfectamente y una sorisa se dibujo en su rostro. Lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza y comenzo a disfrutar de su cuello, entonces le dio un mordisco que hiso a tweek sobresalatar.

-¡¿Por-porque hihiciste eso?.

-Perdon.- dijo keny levantandose junto a el y apegandolo a la pared donde lo tomo de una pierna para ponerla a la altura de cadera y comenzar a acariciarla mientras le besaba los hombros.

-Ahh...keny...- tweek definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba gimiendo y exitandose con el ser mas pervertido de todos. Como keny lo habia arrastrado ahoar a su cama y se habia quitado definitivamente su poleron, no pudo evitar poner sus manos en la espalada del provocando leves rasguños.

- Tweek, no hagas eso no ves que me pones al limite.- decia keny apegado a sus labios.- y si me pones asi me obligaras a poseerte.

-Keny...entonces!...hasme tuyo.- keny abrio los ojos y se separo para mirarlo, definitivamente tweek ahora si estaba perdido en otro mundo.

-¿E-Enserio?.- dijo confundido, tweek asintio y keny se lanzo al dulce( como decimos en chicle XD), besando sus labios con pasion y desabrochando el pantalon del chico.

Como ni kyle ni craig sabian donde carajo se habian metido sus dos amigos, decidieron irse a casa de Craig, ya que a la mama de kyle no le agrdaba el moreno.

-Eres taaan lindo, me gustaria poder verte todos los dias y estar contigo.-d ecia dulcemente kyle.

-Pero si me ves todos los dias.- decia craig estirado en la cama.

-Hablaba con Stripe.

-Si lo se.

-¿Que ves?.

-Nada aun.- dijo craig sacando un cigarrillo.

-Vas a fumar en la pieza?.

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues fijate que si.- craig encendio el cigarro y le dio la primera calada, tomo a kyle del mento y le solto el humo en la cara.

-Ah!, eres repugnante.- dijo molesto kyle.

-Aun asi te gusta que te trate asi.

-¿Como?.

-De otra forma no vendrias a mi casa.- kyle se paro indignado.

-No es cierto, solo vengo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Si si, oye acuestate o sientate, pero sal de la pantalla quieres?.- dijo craig que queria ver la tele pero no podia porque kyle estaba parado en frente.

-No, ya me voy.- hiba a abrir la puerta pero craig lo sujeto del hombro.

-¿Por que?.

-No quiero que sigas oensando que me gusta estar contigo.- dijo pesadamente kyle.

-No te bayas.- dijo craig abrazandolo.- no te molestare mas, lo prometo.

Keny y tweek estaban completamente desnudos acostados bajo las sabanas de la cama de Tweek. Keny besaba y acariciaba todo lo que tenia en frente, estaba listo para comenzar con lo que el mismo Tweek le habia sugerido y el aun no se lo creia mucho.

-Keny!.- dijo tweek al sentir como el chico se acomodaba en el.

-¿Que pasa?, no me digas que te arrepentiste.- le dijo keny mirandolo incredulo.

-NO!...yo...por favor se suave conmigo.- dijo tweek mientras se ponia cada vez mas rojo, keny sonrio y le susurro al oido.

-Como si se tratase de una flor...- fue en ese momento cuando comenzo a entrar en tweek, este se aferro de su espalda mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y gemia.

-Ah!...duele!.

-Pronto el dolor sera placer.- dijo keny comenzando a moverse dentro de tweek mientras este de apoco dejaba de sentir el dolor, y como le habia dicho keny, esto se transformaba en placer.

-Ah!..kenyy!..mm!.- Keny lo que mas disfrutaba de todo eso eran los gemidos y la forma en la que tweek se agarraba con fuerzza de su espalda enterrandole las uñas, le exitaba demaciado el sentir las reacciones del chico.

Cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo, keny se levanto un poco para poder ver el rostro de tweek en aquel momento. Le encanto verlo jadeante y con sus mejillas tan coloradas, con sus ojos bien cerrados y sus manos esta vez apretando con fuerza las sabanas. Se acerco nuevamente a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Si te quiero tweek.- dijo sin pensar en nada, en ese momento lo unico que queria su cuerpo era sentir al chico lo mas cerca de el posible.

Kyle estaba dirigiendose a su casa, aunque craig le hubiera dicho que no molestaria mas, este se nego a quedarse. Cuando porfin estuvo en su cuarto, decidio llamar a stan, pero este tenia el telefono apagado, por lo que simplemente se sento al computador. Si stan no contestaba pronto, se le terminaria el dia siendo una verdadera mierda. Y asi fue como termino.

_je!...soy tabn lento escribiendo asi que se lo lleve a mi prima al centro de rehabilitation y ella es mas rapida ( se demoro quince minutos en escribir todo esto o.o) claro como ella se conoce de memoria la ubicacion de los botones y no tiene nesecidad de mirar el teclado ¬¬...esta la encontre sexy *¬*...aunque el dia 31 esta para el Cryle O.O *¬*..._


	7. Chapter 7

_aki voolvi! porfin sali del hospital...aunke no fue mucho tiempo, y no se porke karajo mi primo dijo ke salia a principios de enero,,,esta loco XD...bueno aki el capi :D_

Dia 30 octubre.

Como los chicos no tenian clase ese dia ya que los profesores tendrian una de sus tantas reuniones en las mañanas habian decidido ir a casa de stan para ver television y comer cabritas.

-¿Oye keny y pudiste hablar con tweek ayer?.- dijo stan mirando a su amigo.

-O yes.- dijo keny con una media sonrisa.

-¿y de que hablaron?.-Le dijo kyle.

-Muchas cosas interesantes.

-Apuesto a que te lo llevaste a la cama.- dijo cartman molestando.

-Callate gordo.- dijo keny mirando el techo.

-Mañana iras vestido de momia?.- dijo stan a kyle.

-No lo se, mire el traje pero tiene abierto en la rodilla, un lado de la cadera los hombros y un lado del estomago.

-¿Se te ve el ombligo?.- le dijo cartman.

-No, no se me ve el ombligo.

-¿Y tu keny?, aun no tienes tu traje.-dijo kyle.

-Oh shit!.- dijo keny llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Tweek tampoco tiene traje.- agrego stan.

-Lo llamare.- dijo keny sacando su celular, lo miro y lo guardo.- mejor lo ire a buscar.

-Vamos, tengo ganas de salir.- dijo kyle.- ¿vas stan?.

-No, yo me quedo.- dijo estirandose en el sillon.

-Okeeeey.- dijo kyle alzando una ceja.-¿desde cuando eres tan flojo?.

-No soy flojo, solo me siento algo cansado.

-bueno, ¿y tu cartman te quedas?.-dijo keny

-Si, no quiero ir.- dijo cartman jugando video juegos.

-Bueno entonces, vamos kyle.

Kyle y keny se encontraban fuera de la casa de tweek. Keny golpeo y de inmediato abrio cierto rubio nervioso.

-Ah! keny!.- dijo tweek sonrojandose al ver al rubio con el cual estuvo el dia anterior haciendo cosas no muy inocentes.

-Hola tweek!.- dijo con una sonrisa keny.

-gah! Pasen!.- dijo tweek mirando a ambos chicos, pero con especial nerviosismo a kenny.

-Oye tweek tu y yo aun no tenemos traje para la fiesta de mañana.- dijo keny. Kyle miro hacia dentro donde estaba craig en el sillon estirado viendo television, y al verlo se puso de pie y se acerco a los chicos.

-¿Que hacen?.- dijo mirando a los otros dos.

-Keny y tweek olvidaron sus trajes para la fiesta de mañana.- le dijo kyle.

-Ah.

-¿Que haremos tweek?.

-Yo...nose...

-¿Y si nos quedamos mejor en tu casita los dos?.- dijo keny impresionando a los otros dos chicos.

-¿que dijiste?.- dijo tweek alterado.

-Solo si tu quieres claro.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo...talvez.- craig y kyle se miraraon con una ceja alzadaa dando a entender que no comprendian que pasaba.

-Bien entonces.- dijo keny mirando a kyle.-Yo y tweek no vamos.

-pero keny dijimos que hiriamos los cuatro juntos.- dijo kyle con un puchero el cual molesto a craig.

-Si quieren quedarse dejalos.-le dijo craig.

-Tu no me digas que hacer.

-No peleen aqui por favor.- dijo tweek.

-Bien.- dijeron ambos y salieron a pelear a la calle.

-No entiendo por que esos dos pelean tanto.- le dijo keny, luego miro atweek.- y ahora que estamos solos.

-¿Hu?.- dijo tweek al sentir como keny lo abrazaba rapidamente.

-Dame un beso.- le dijo, tweek trago saliva y se estiro para apegar sus labios a los de keny, asi comenzaron con un tierno beso.

Craig peleaba con kyle camino a su casa. Estaban pasando por un callejon donde craig metio a kyle con brusquedad.

-¿Que te importa a ti que keny se quede con tweek? o ¿que stan vuelva con wendy cada vez que ella se le de la gana?.

-Simplemente son mis amigos, wendy le hace mal a stan y keny prometio ir con nosotros.

-Tu amigo es un pervertido.

-No es un pervertido!¿y aque va eso?.

-Que es obio a lo que se quiere quedar con tweek.- craig penso un momento lo que el mismo dijo y luego puso cara de susto.- o no deje a tweek solo con keny.- hiba a volver a casa de tweek pero kyle lo tomo de un brazo.

-¿Y que te importa a ti que tweek este con keny?, parecieras celoso.

-Lo mismo digo de ti con stan.

-Eso es distinto!.

-¿Porque?, acaso solo yo devo ser el que siente celos.

-No!... Ah! craig ni se porque peleo contigo.

-¿Sera porque estas celoso de que le ponga mas atencion a tweek que a ti?.- dijo craig acercandose y tomandolo de la cintura, kyle se sonrojo.

-No seas ridiculo.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces por que te molesta que no lo quiera dejar solo?. Ademas tu tampoco quieres que keny se quede con el.

-Tu tambien te enojas cuando le pongo mas atencion a el o stan.

-No es cierto.

-Si es cierto. Te enojas y frunces el seño.- dijo kyle apretandolo de su poleron para acercarlo mas a el.

-No frunso por eso, me molesta que stan sea tan tonto.

-Si como no.

-Es verdad.-dijo craig esta vez apoyando su frente en la de kyle.

-Entonces lo que yo digo tambien es verdad.- dijo kyle levantando un poco el rostro provocando que sus labios con los de craig quedaran solo a unos pocos centimetros.

-NO, tu mientes.- dijo alejandose un poco.

-Craig vete al carajo.- dijo molesto kyle empujandolo.

-Tu tambien.- dijo craig volteandose y llendose a otro lado.

Despues de esa tarde ni craig ni kyle se vieron de nuevo. Keny y tweek se quedaron toda la tarde charlando en la casa de el rubio nervioso.

31 de octubre.

La noche habia caido, y solo faltaba media hora para que la fiesta de Bebe comenzara. Los seis chicos que hirian se habian juntado en casa de Token para poder cambiarse de ropa, maquillarse, peinarse y todo lo que tubieran que hacer para ir decentes.

-Oye este traje no me gusto.- le dijo kyle a clyde el cual tampoco se veia muy a gusto.

-O que sexy se ven.- dijo cartman molestando ya que el traje dejaba ver carne entremedio.

-No molestes cartman.- dijo clyde.

-No los molesto, se ven bien.

-Paresco un monje XD.- dijo craig con su super traje de la muerte.

-No, pareces una monja.- le dijo Token.

-Me veo mejor que tu.- le dijo señalando su traje de el zorro.

-Aun te deves poner la capucha.- le dijo stan.

-Dracula se te da bien stan.- le dijio kyle.

-Si pero, detesto tener que pintar mi cara de blanco.

-Y te falta hacerte unos mapaches en los ojos.- le dijo cartman.

-Si pero de color morado.- dijo kyle.

-Si, y ponerte un poco de rojo en los labios, haci como sangre.- le dijo Clyde.

-Supongo.

-¿Y esto como carajo se pone?.- dijo kyle levantando una cinta blanca que venia con su traje.

-Asi.- clyde la tomo y la puso en su cabeza como un cintillo y le hiso una rosita.

-No seas.- dijo kyle sacandosela y poniendolo como un cintillo indio con un trozo de la misma cinta conlgando al lado de su oreja izquierda.

-Ay, recien se te veia tan linda.- dijo clyde con un puchero.

-¿Ya estan listos?.- decia craig aburrido de esperar.

-Pero si nisiquiera estas listo tu.- le dijo kyle.

-Claro que estoy listo, me pongo la capucha y ttomo la guadaña y quedo perfecto.

-En todo caso.- dijo stan.- tu traje era el mas facil de todos.

-Entonces vamos.- dijo kyle.

-No!.- dijo cartman tomando a las dos momias del brazo.- Les falta maquillaje.- tomo una pintura negra y le hiso unos sexys y finos mapaches en los ojos.

-Ahora si se ven bien.- dijo Token.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?.- dijo mas impaciente Craig.

Durante el trayecto vieron muchos trajes bastante bonitos.

-Mira ese de lobo.- dijo Clyde apuntando uno muy bonito.

-No, ese esta mejor.- dijo Token apuntando una guagua con traje de calabaza.

-Oh que adorable.- dijo kyle.

-Tengo frio.- clyde se envolvia con sus brazos.

-Te dijimos que trajeras una chaqueta.- le regaño Stan.

-¿Que eres?.- dijo una adorable niña a kyle.

-Soy una momia.

-Que lindo!.- dijo y salio de hay.

-Le gustas a las menores.- le dijo craig.

-Era una niñita adorable.

-Oh! kyle pedofilo.- le dijo cartman.

-Callate cartman.

-Sabia que tenia que disfrazarme de condon.- dijo Token ya que la capa le apretaba el cuello.

-¿De condon?.- los chicos se comenzaron a reir.

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta donde bebe los hiso pasar. Todos estaban disfrazados.

-¡Que bien se ven!.- dijo Red junto a Bebe acercandose a los chicos.

-Gracias.- dijo kyle.

-Oigan, ¿keny y tweek donde estan?, recuerdo haberlos invitado.- dijo bebe.

-Si...ellos...este...no pudieron venir.- le dijo stan.

-Oh que pena, bueno no importa sera, ¡vengan vamos a bailar.

-Stan?.- dijo de pronto otra voz al lado de los chicos.

-¡Wendy!.- dijo stan mirandola de pies a cabeza, se habia disfrazado de vampira y se veia muy sexy.

-Que bien te ves, te estaba esperando para bailar, ¿vienes?.- stan miro a kyle el cuyal solo asintio con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro!.- dijo feliz.

-Vamos!.- se fueron juntos a la pista.

-Oh! yo quero alcohol!.- dijo Clyde tomando una copa de vino.

-No clyde, vamos a bailar.- dijo bebe arratrandolo a la pista.

-Oye craig.- dijo red.-¿porque keny no vino?.

-Nose.

-Am...¿quieres bailar?.

-No. kyle me acompañas a fumar afuera.- kyle asintio y salio junto al chico a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Que le pasa?.- dijo red mirandolo confundida.

-Na el es asi.- dijo token viendo lo linda que se veia.

-Te ves muy bien token.- dijo la niña-

-Tu tambien te ves bella.

-¿Quieres...

-Claro.- dijo token, Red le sonrio y se fueron juntos a la pista. Cartman habia aprovechado que Patty estaba sola sentada en una esquina del lugar y la habia invitado a bailar, esta accedio por lo que todos se encontraban bastante bien, exepto Clyde que queria probar el vino.

Keny se encontraba acariciando y besando a Tweek el cual estaba jadenate debajo de el, agotado por lo que habian hecho hace un rato.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo?.- decia dulcemente keny a Tweek el cual solo asentia con la cabeza de forma positiva.

-Keny...-dijo mirandolo.

-Te quiero Tweek Tweak .- dijo abrazandolo de forma posesiva, tweek sonrio al sentir a keny tan cerca y adeas diciendole que lo queria, despues de todo haberle dicho lo que el sentia no habia sido tan mala idea.

Craig y Kyle habian decidido irse a casa de craig ya que la fiesta la concideraron aburrida. Estaban juntos entrando en la pieza de craig .

-Hola stripe!.- dijo feliz kyle acercandose a la jaula del animalito, Craig se estiro en su cama y como tenia un interruptor al lado de su cama apago la luz de la habitacion.

-Craig! no apages la luz.- dijo kyle volviendose, al menos con la luz de la calle se podia distinguir un poco lo de la pieza.

-¿Por que? es mi pieza.

-Bueno si es tu pieza mejor me voi.

-No seas delicado.- dijo craig poniendose de pie y arratrando a kyle con el a la cama tirandolo a su lado.

-No.- dijo kyle sentandose y luego subiendose a el a horcajadas.- siempre me sacas enb cara que es tu pieza, que tu sabes lo que haces, ni se para que me invitas.

-¿Que estaran haciendo Tweek con keny?.

-Y de nuevo salle con el rubio.

-¿Te molesta?.- dijo y con el reflejo de las luces de afuera se podia ver una sonrisa y unos ojos victoriosos.

-No, y no me mires asi.- dijo kyle tapandole con la capucha los ojos.

-Siempre te he mirado asi.- dijo craig el cual habia posado sus manos sobre las caderas de kyle el cual seguia sobre el a horcajadas.

-No es cierto.- dijo kyle, de pronto noto como craig presionaba levemente sus caderas a las de el, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y lo miro, aun lo tenia con los ojos tapados, podia ver sus labios, sintio una rara nesecidad de besarlos por lo que se comenzo a acercar de a poco, despues de todo si lo mandaba al carajo al menos habria alcanzado a probarlos.

-¿Que me haces?.- dijo craig al sentir la respiracion de kyle cada vez mas cerca, lo que le sorprendio fue cuando sintio los labios del pelirrojo posarse sobre los suyos suavemente, kyle se quedo hay un mometo cuando sintio como craig havivaba el beso, y luego presionaba con fuerza su trasero a sus caderas. Una vez que se separo del beso, le levanto lentamente la capucha para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Que hiciste kyle?.- dijo craig tomandole el rostro.

-No tengo idea.- dijo kyle.

-Que torpe.- dijo acercandolo de nuevo y comenzando otro beso donde termino volteando al chico que seguia a horcajadas de el.

-No me llames torpe.- dijo kyle una vez que se separaron del beso y sentia como craig le besaba el hombro que se asomaba por su traje.

-Pero si eres torpe.- dijo colando su mano en la espalda del chico y bajando el cierre.

-¿Que haces?.- dijo kyle sonrojado al sentir como le bajaba el traje dejando su torso desnudo.

-Dejame verte mejor.- dijo craig comenzando a besar su pecho, kyle solto un gemido al sentir los labios del chico.- parece que te gusta.

-No me molestes.- dijo kyle mientras aprovechaba de tirar la tunica de craig para sacarla dejandolo solo en pantalones.-¡¿no llevabas nada debajo?.

-No.- dijo crag atacando de nuevo los labios del pelirrojo y rosando su piel con la de el.

-Loco.- craig tiro del traje de kyle para abajo par al fin sacarselo y dejarlo solo en boxers.

-Que sexy.- dijo besandole la pierna.

-Ahhh...craig .- Craig sonrio al ver como kyle de apoco se hiba perdiendo en el placer. Le comenzo a besar alrededor del ombliga mientras bajaba de a poco sus calzoncillos dejandolo totalmente desnudo. Kyle se removia nervioso en la cama por la verguenza de estar asi frente a craig, pero a craig poco le importo la verguenza del chico y tomo su miembro para masturbarlo.

-Ah! ahh...no...mmna...

-No digas que si sabes que si.- le dijo craig subiendose a su oido.

-Ahhh... no por...favor.-...- kyle sentia demasiada verguenza, aun asi lo que menos deseaba era que craig se detuviera. Craig se detuvo para bajarse un poco el pantalon por la parte de adelnate y sus calzoncillos, tomo a kyle de la cadera y se comenzo a adentrar a el, kyle solto un gemido seco.

-¿Te duele?.

-Si...ahh.- craig comenzo a moverse dentro de el mientras se hacia adelante para alcanzar los labios de kyle, el cual entre los besos gemia.

-¿Me detengo?.- le dijo al oido.

-No...ahhh...craig...- dijo kyle mirandolo a los ojos, decir su nombre en esa situacion le gustaba bastante, y a craig oirlo asi de suplicante tambien.

Cuando craig estaba por acabar comenzo a masturbar a kyle de nuevo provocando que este se arqueara al sentir todas esas sensaciones tan embolventes.

-Ahhhh...- kyle solto un ultimo gemido al acabar y craig lo apreto mas a el mordiendole el hombro de forma suave.

-Kyle..- dijo craig mirandolo y besandolo.

-Abrazame.- le dijo suavemente kyle, craig se acomodo a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza hacia el.

-Ahora no te pienso soltar nunca mas.- le dijo craig dandole un beso en la frente.

-Y yo te pido por favor no lo hagas.- Ambos se acurrucaron y se taparon.

Cartman ,Stan, Clyde y Token se dirigian a sus casas luego de la fiesta, a eso de las seis de la madrugada.

-Fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida.- dijo cartman recordando como Patty habia accedido a irse con el a un rincon.

-Y la mia.- Dijo Token recordando como Red se lo habia llevado alcuarto de bebe.

-La mia no!.- dijo clyde al recordar que nisiquiera habia alcanzado a probar el vino.

-La mia tampoco.- dijo stan al recordar como wendy en la fiesta se habia besado con otro tipo.

-No sean maricas.- dijo cartman. -¿y kyle con craig?.

-No lo se, tampoco me interesa.- dijo un amargado clyde.

-Bueno se dievieron haber ido antes.- dijo stan.- bien chicos me voi a mi casa.

-Y yo.

-Yo igual.

-Adios.

Asi cada chico se fue a su casa, el problema con la fiesta es que habia sido un dia de semana y al otro dia seria jueves, por lo que devian levantarse temprano. u.u... Keny se quedo a dormir en la casa de Tweek los dos bien acurrucaditos, y craig, antes, como a las dos de la mañana habia acompañado a kyle a su casa.

_je lo termine...pofin XD...buenoal menos ya se que para la proxima le puedo dejar las historias a mi primo n.n. Solo espero que no haya una proxima u.u uff!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ayer estuve de luto...se murio uno de mis conejos ...pobre pascual quedo solito...u.u...solo espero no se muera mi Uron, ni mi tortuga, o mis hamsters, o mis cuy, o mis perros, o mis pollitos... porke ay sufriria u.u_

Al dia siguiente nadien asistio al colegio por la fiesta anterior. Craig fue a buscar temprano a kyle. Juntos se sentaron en el costado de la casa del pelirrojo, donde nadien los viera.

-¿Y te gusto ayer?.- le dijo craig mirandolo con una media sonrisa.

-No me preguntes eso.- dijo sonrojandose kyle.

-Por cierto, ¿eres virgen?.- le dijo mirandolo con cara de estupido.

-ERA virgen, hasta que tu me violaste ayer.- le dijo de forma acusadora.

-yo no te viole, ¿quien fue el que empeso con besitos?.- dijo craig con el seño fruncido.

-y tu te emocionaste.- dijo kyle mirandolo incredulo, craig lo miro y lo tomo del menton brindandole un beso.

-Si, lo admito, me emocione y me gusto.- dijo a su oido para luego lamerle el lobulo.

-Ahh...no hagas eso.- dijo kyle apartandolo.

-pelirrojo molesto.- dijo craig abrazandolo hacia el con fuerza.

-¿ y porque si soy molesto me abrazas asi?.

-porque me gustas.- le dijo tomandolo del menton y besandolo apasionadamente, kyle abrio un poco su boca dandole la pasada a la sensual lengua de craig.

-Tus besos me dan asco.- dijo kyle para molestar al chico.

-Entonces no te beso mas.- dijo craig haciendo ademan de levantarse molesto.

-No!.- kyle lo jalo a su lado y le brindo otro beso.- era bromita si me gustan.- dijo como si fuese una niña.

-Uh.-dijo craig aprisionandolo con fuerza contra el.

Keny se dirigia a casa de Kyle mientras pensaba en que chiva usaria para ir donde Tweek hoy. Llego frente a la casa y se dispuso a golpear, pero antes de alcanzar a hacer movimiento alguno, hoyo unos misteriosos gemiditos al lado de la casa. Se asomo y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

-Dime que me quieres.- le exigia kyle el cual se encontraba sobre craig a horcajadas mientras este solo se enncontraba sentado apoyado en la pared sosteniendo con fuerza las caderas del chico.

-No.

-Diloo.- dijo kyle con un pucherito y saltando.

-No hagas esoo.- dijo craig.

-¿por que?.

-porque...porque no.- dijo craig poniendose rojito ya que en realidad eso le hacia volar la imaginacion.

-por que eso pone mal a cualquiera.- dijo keny apoyandose en la pared, los otros se sobresaltaron, pero craig no solto a kyle, de hecho loapreto mas a el.

-Keny!.- se sobresalto kyle.

-Tranquilo amigo no pasa nada, yo estoy igual con Tweek.- craig al oir eso fruncio el seño.

-¿Que pasa con Tweek?.- dijo el moreno molesto.

-No nada, solo que creo que estamos algo asi como juntos.

-¿Tu con Tweek?.-dijo kyle, de pronto craig se levanto provocando que kyle cayera fuertemente al suelo de trasero.

-Mira keny si llego a ver a mi amigo mal por ti algun dia, yo mismo me encrgo de descurtizarte, ¡¿me oiste?.- Keny no le puso mucha atencion ya que se preocupo mas de ver a su amigo el cual miraba al moreno con el seño fruncido.

-Hey si yo fuera tu me preocuparia mas de kyle que de Tweek, ademas es solo tu amigo, kyle deveria ser un poco mas importante.

-Es mi amigo de años!, ¿como pretendes que de un dia a otro le de mas importancia a kyle con el cual solo llevo un dia y nisiquiera estamos juntos?.-Kyle lo miro mal y sintio como se le rompia el corazon, ¿craig realmente lo estaba corriendo?.

-O bueno, si ese es el caso entonces mejor me voy.- dijo kyle, Craig se volteo y vio como el chico se daba la vuelta para irse.

-No kyle!, ¡¿ve lo que provocas?.- le dijo apuntando a keny.

-¿Yo?, tu fuiste el que dijo todo eso, no yo. Ahora con tu permiso devo ir a ver a mi Tweek.

Keny se volteo para irse dejando a craig solo hay.

-Carajo...

Keny se dirigia feliz a casa de Tweek, una vez que llego golpeo y su mama le abrio.

-Hola joven ¿busca a Tweek?.

-Si señora.

-Oh pasa, tu deves ser keny?.- dijo la amable mujer ofreciendole subir al cuarto de Tweek.

-Si ese soy yo.

-Oh que bueno, me alegra que un joven tan lindo como tu este saliendo con mi hijo.- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, keny alzo una ceja.- oh perdon que torpe, ¿quieres un cafe?.

-No no, no se preocupe.

-No es ninguna molestia, tu sube yo te traigo tu cafe.- el chico asintio y subio al cuarto de Tweek, al abrir la puerta se encontro con un tranquilo Tweek recostado sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco silenciosamente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-AH!.- se sobresalto Tweek.- Keny!.

-Tweek!, te asustaste! jajaja.- se rio keny del chico.

-Tu me sorprendiste!.- dijo Tweek con un pucherito, keny se sento a su lado y lo abrazo.-¿keny?.

-Oye tweek :)...¿que somos tu y yo?.

-Eh o.O?.

-¿Que somos?.

-No lo se. Supongo que salimos.

-¿Enserio?, que bien!.- dijo tomandoloy dandole un beso, en ese momento la mama de tweek abrio.

Oh perdon chicos.- dijo la mujer.- keny aqui tu cafe.- dijo saliendo de la pieza y cerrando.

-Olle tu mama sabe?.- dijo keny mirando al otro chico.

-Si.

-¿y tu papa?

-Tambien.

-Geniial.- dijo con una sonrisa tomando al chico y tumbandolo a la cama.

-¿Que haces?.

-Me aprovecho de ti.- dijo comenzado a besar su cuello.

Estaban Stan, kyle, cartman, craig, token y clyde en la casa de stan viendo television. Kyle y Craig no se miraban.

-Oigan supieron que bebe hara otra fiesta.- dijo stan.

-¿Cuando dijo eso?.- dijo con interes Token.

-Me llego una carta de invitacion, pero es una fiesta travesti o algo asi.

-¿Travesti?.- dijo kyle mirandolo con curiosidad.

-¿Como es eso?.- dijo Clyde.

-No lo se, deveria ir alguien a preguntar.- sugirio Stan.

-Yo voy..- dijo feliz clyde.- ¿me acompañas kyle?.

-Ahora?.- Clyde asintio.- de acuerdo vamos.

-Le preguntan bien.- dijo stan, los ods chicos asintieron y salieron de la casa. Antes de salir kyle le hecho una ultima mirada aCraig el cual tambien lo miraba pero no se dijeron nada.

Una vez que se encontraban fuera de la casa de Bebe.

-Hola chicos ¿que pasa?.- dijo amable Bebe.

-Bebe, te queremos preguntar como es eso de una fiesta travesti.- dijo kyle curioso.

-Oh!, si eso, emmm...miren los chicos deven ir vestidos como chicas, y las chicas como chicos. Es muy divertido.

-Pero, no es un poco raro?.- dijo Clyde mirandola a los ojos.

-No, vendran supongo?.

-NO lo se.- dijo kyle con un dedo en su labio.

-Vamos, deven venir, la pasaran bien, ademas...las faldas son muy comodas.- dijo bebe con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, talvez un rato.- dijo clyde.

-Hay vere yo.- dijo kyle.- adios Bebe gracias.

-Adiios chicos.- Una vez que bebe cerro la puerta los chicos comenzaron a caminar a casa de stan nuevamente.

-Que raro, una fiesta travesti?, nunca habia ooido eso.-Decia Clyde.

-Yo tampoco.

Keny estaba ¨devorando¨, literalmente, los labios de Tweek el cual no hacia mas que retorcerse debajo del chico y colar sus manos por debajo de su polera.

-Oye tweek, ¿y no te dijeron nada?.

-MIs padres?, no nada.

-Entonces esta bien si lo hacemos en tu piesa :3.

-No lo se!, eso es! eso es! eso es mucha presion!.

-¿Porque?, no es mucha presion, es rico *¬*.

-Si!, digo no!...ag!nose!.

-Tweek, vamos.- le decia keny tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero, ¿y si entran?.

-Trabamos la puerta.- dijo keny con cara de pervertido.

-Bu...buenooo.- dijo resignado Tweek.

_Jejeje...lo dejo hay XD...Kero a mi pascualina ...me tendran que comprar otro conejo ¬¬...se llamara charlie n.n...bueno pronto subo el otro :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_je!...Aki el capi..o k bkn ya me dieron de alta y no volvere mas al medico OuO..._

Kyle y Clyde ya habian llegado a casa de Stan donde los chicos se encontraban jugando videos.

-¿Y que les dijeron?.- pregunto Token mirando la pantalla mientras trataba de ganarle al personaje de CRaig.

-Devemos ir vestidos de chica.- dijo kyle. Los otros lo miraron de inmediato con cara de W.T.F.

-¡¿QUE?.- Dijo stan.- yo no voy.

-Ni yo.- dijeron Token y Craig a la vez, en ese momento Cartman salio del baño.

-Hola judio, que te dijo esa perra de Bebe?.

-Que devemos ir disfrazados de chicas.

-Oh. ¿Y que se pondran?.

-Yo no ire.- dijo kyle.

-Pero crei que hiriamos.- dijo clyde con un pucherito, en ese momento golpearon la puerta y Stan se paro a abrir.

-Hola keny, hola Tweek.

-Hola.- dijo keny entrando con Tweek de la mano.-¿ oigan a ustedes les llego eso de la fiesta?.

-Si.- dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-Ah, ¿y como es una fiesta travesti?.

-Devemos ir vestidos de chicas.- le dijo Clyde.

-Ohhh!*O*, Que sexy!.

-Sexy?, Keny eso es raro.- dijo Craig.

-Los judios son raros.- dijo cartman sentandose al lado de craig el cual le dio un codaso.- Hey! hijo de puta.

-Bueno, ¿vamos o no?.- dijo Stan.

-¿Cuando es?.- dijo Kyle.

-Mañana en la noche.

-Baya, estas fiestas tan encima que hacen.- dijo Kyle sentandose en el suelo.

-¿Vamos o no?.- insistio Stan

-Yo si hire.- dijo Clyde, los otros lo miraron raro.

-Bueno, no lo se, ¿y que nos pondriamos?.- dijo kyle ganandose las miradas ahora.

-Yo se!.- dijo feliz keny ganando el ahora las miradas.- ¿Recuerdan los trajes de porristas?.

-...

-Vamos!, son perfectos!.

-Son muy pequeños.- dijo kyle.

-Por lo mismo, son mas sexys *O*.

-No keny olvidalo!.- dijo kyle.

30 minutos mas tarde.

-Si, los cinco.- decia keny al vendedor.

-gracias vuelva pronto.

Salio para encontrarse con Kyle, Clyde, Stan y Tweek.

-No puedo creer que bayamos vestirnos asi.- decia Kyle con una mano en la frente.

-Uf...ni yo amigo.- le decia stan.

-Pero chicos, nos veremos bien.- decia keny feliz, los chicos comenzaron a caminar a la casa de craig ya que hay se cambiarian de ropa mañana.

-Ni siquiera se si mi madre me dejara.- decia kyle.

-Mas que de seguroo que te deja.- le decia clyde.

-Eso es porque tu no la conoces u.u'.

-Bien ya llegamos a la residencia de aquel llamado Craig.- decia keny deteniendose en la puerta con los otros.- golpea Tweek.

-AH!, ¡¿porque yo?.

-Por que es tu amigo.

-No! haslo tu!

-Ahhh...yo lo hago.- dijo kyle aburrido de la absurda discusion por algo tan estupido, por lo que golpeo y se volteo a ver a los chicos.- ¿Ven que facil?.- en ese momento abrio Craig.

-Kyle, ¿que carajo quieren ahora?.- dijo craig con su voz monotona, kyle se volteo y entonces keny lo hiso a un lado.

-Oye craig ¿nos podemos cambiar en tu casa mañana?.-dijo keny con una sonrisa, craig miro la bolsa que le extendia, miro a kyle, miro la bolsa, y finalmente la recibio, al menos asi podria ver a kyle mañana aunque fuese por un momento.

-Ya que...Pero solo a cambiarse, ademas yo nisiquiera ire.

-¿Por que no?.- dijo Keny con cara de asombro.

-Porque no me pienso vestir como una tia.- en ese momento el celular de kyle sono, los chicos lo miraron y notaron la mueca de disgusto que hacia antes de contestar.

-¿Halo?, si mamaaa, bueno, ok ok,, adios.- corto y bufo contra el piso.

-¿que paso amigo?.-le dijo stan.

-Dice que devo ir a la casa, deve decirme algo urgente.- dijokyle volteandose.- bueno, supongo que los veo mañana.- dijo despidiendose, los otros asintieron y se dispuso a irse.

-A veces creo que cartman tiene razon.- dijo keny, los chicos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿A que te refieres?.- dijo clyde.

-¡¿que razon tiene cartman?.- dijo tweel el cual tambien notaba lo pesado que era cartman con kyle.

-Me refiero a lo de su madre.- dijo keny.

-Sobre lo que dice que es una puta?.- dijo stan mirando a su amigo.

-SI.

-¿Porque eso?.- dijo craig mirandolos.

-Porque es una puta sobreprotectora que lo ahoga.- dijo stan.- pobre kyle.

-¿Y por que no la encara?.- dijo craig como si eso fuese lo mas obio del mundo.

-Se nota que no la conoces.- dijo keny.- bueno amigo, me voy, gracias criag.

-Aha, yo me entro.- dijo criag asiendo una seña de despedida con la mano y entrandose.

-Y o igual me voy.- dijo stan

-si yo tmbien, no vemos mañana.- dijo clyde llendose.

-AH!¡¿Y YO QUE?.- Dijo alterado tweek.

-Yo te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo canturreando keny tomandolo por la cintura y dirigiendolo.

Kyle estaba en su cuarto con su amdre y su padre.

-Cariño perdonanos por no poder llevarte.- decia su madre.

-No en serio no importa.- decia kyle con fingida trisstezaa.

-Amor ya es hora el taxi llego.- decia Gerald asomandose por la ventana.

-Adios my bubulcomosea que se escriba XD.

-Adios mama, adios papa.- deciakyle conteniendo las ganas de saltar de felicidad.

-Adios hijo, no te preocupes solo seran tres dias.-decia gerald.

-Si papa.- dijo kyle bajando con ellos.- adios Ike!, que te balla bien.

-Adios kyle, te quiero.- decia su hermanito.

Por fin el taxi partio al aeropuerto y kyle tomo su telefono para llamar a Stan.

-Amigo que pasa?.- dijo stan desde el otro lado.

-Mis padres se fueron junto a Ike por trs dias a canada.- dijo feliz kyle.

-¿Enserio?, eso es genial!.

-Si!, oye mañana hablamos ok?

-Claro amigo, adios.

-Xaus.- dijo kyle colgando y dirigiendose a su sillon donde se estiro como si de una diosa se tratase.

-Que bien.- dijo tomando el control remoto.

A la tarde siguiente los chicos se juntaron en casa de Craig donde veian sus trajes.

-Ya no quiero hacerlo.- decia Stan.

-Ya no mames, si ya dijiste que lo harias.- decia keny mirando feliz su cortisimo shorts.

-¿porque todos usamos faldas y tu shorts?.- dijo kyle mirandolo con recelo.

-Querido amigo mio, estos son mas cortos que tu falda.

-¿Mas cortos?, keny estas loco.- dijo tweek el cual nisiquiera queria levantar su traje.

-¿Y?, ya lo sabia.- decia keny mirandolo de forma traviesa.

-Oye y...¿hacia donde va el cierre?.- dijo Clyde.

-¿Que?.- dijo stan mirandolo curioso.

-Creo que...adelante supongo igual que toda la demas ropa.-dijo kyle.

-Pero a las chicas no se les ve el cierre adelante.- dijo keny.

-Tu deverias saber, te has acostado con medio mundo.-dijo kyle.

-O con cada cosa que posea un agujero.- dijo Stan, amboa amigos se pusieron a reir.

-¡¿Que?.- dijo alterado tweek.

-No les hagas caso, saben que eso no es verdad.- dijo keny con tono amenazante.

-Si si como tu digas.- Dijo kyle, tweek se sobresalto y keny solo tendio a abrazarlo.

-Talvez el cierre va al lado.- dijo clyde.

-No, deve ir...em...talvez usan la falda a la cintura.- dijo kyle.

-¿Ala cintura? osea, que el cierre les quedaria oculto.- dijo stan.

-Exacto.

-Pero entonces la falda ya no nos cubriria nada, ademas saben que apenas nos cubre los muslos.- dijo clyde.

-Es verdad.- dijeron stan y kyle a la vez, keny abrazaba a tweek el cual solo correspondia feliz, ademas no le importaba con lo que hubiera estado antes keny, ahora estaba con el.

-Talvez las faldas normales no tienen cierre.- dijo kyle.

-Los cierren van hacia atras, idiotas.- Los chicos voltearon su vista hacia craig que estaba acostado en su cama fumando como si nada.

-Atras?.- dijeron los cuatro chicos que usaban faldas a la vez.

-Si.- dijo poniendose de pie y tomando la falda de las manos de stan.- pontela.

-Eh?.

-Pontela.- le ordeno a stan.

-No.

-Que te la pongas, sobre los pantalones, es solo para mostrarte.- stan lo miro con desconfianza, pero cedio y se la puso.- asi.- dijo acomodando la falda y subiendo el cierre el cual hiba hacia atras.- cavernicolas.

-Ahhh..- dijeron los chicos los cuales notoriamente no sabian nada de faldas.

-no es dificil.- dijo clyde.

-Si, y mejor que nos arreglemos, ya casi es la hora.- dijo keny.- esta mierda comienza en la tarde.

-Pero yo no me depile!.- dijo stan.

-Stan, eres el tipo mas lampiño que he visto en mi vida.- djio kyle.

-Si pero...espera no soy lampiño ¬¬.- dijo ofendido stan.

-Stan no seas nena.- dijo Clyde.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?.- dijo keny a craig el cual habia vuelto a su cama.

-¿Y comenzar a comportarme como ustedes?.- dijo por lo que habia dicho hace un rato stan.- no gracias.

-Buuueno,.- vamos a vestirnos chicos.- dijo keny , los otros se levantaron del piso y entraron todos juntos al baño.

-Maricas.- dijo amrgadamente craig.

10 minutos mas tarde en el baño.

-Haci se ponia?.- decia stan probandose la falda la cual por suerte para el le quedaba cubriendo todo lo mas perturbador ( trasero y muslos), aun asi le quedaba cinco dedos mas arriba de su rodilla.

-Si asi era.- decia Clyde ayudandolo, su falda le quedaba un poco mas corta.

-¿Porque a mi me toco el top?.- decia kyle enojado ya que su traje era un peto que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de su ombligo.

-No lo se, porque...¿eres el mas delgado y el vientre mas plano por lo cual preceria el estomago de una verdadera Chica?.- dijo keny.

-No es justo, a mi se me ven los muslos!.- decia kyle alterado ya que la falda solo le cubria el trasero..

-¡A mi igual!.- decia tweek mirandose y sonrojandose solo al notar como se le veian las piernas.

-Ohh! *O* te ves muy sexyyy!.- decia babosamente keny.- te podria comer aqui mismo.

-Y te pedimos por favor no lo hagas.- decia Stan, que al igual que clyde habia captado hace rato la onda de esos dos.

-Faltan los adornos!.- dijo keny repatiendo unos cintillos con unos lindos moñitos a su lado y los plumeros de porristas.

-Que verguenza.- dijo kyle poniendose rojo al ver como se veia con cintillo.

-Me gustan las calcetas.- djio clyde mirando las calcetas de cada uno que llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-Al menos sera solo por un momento.- decia stan tratndo de consolarse.

Porfin los chicos salieron del baño y se despidieron de craig el cual nisiquiera see preocupo de ver como se veian.

-Adios, maricas.- dijo craig.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y pronto llegaron a casa de bebe ( ya que corrieron para evitar a la gente), aunque aun asi la fiesta habia comnzado hacia media hora.

-HOla chicos...Ohh que sexys se ven *¬*.- dijo bebe mirando a cada uno.

- Y o les dije.- djo keny mirando a sus amigos.

-Pasen!- Afuera hace mucho frio.- dijo bebe con una enorme sonrisa.

La fiesta ya llevaba transcurrida una hora y los chicos, para ser sinceros se divertian, exepto kyle que queria volver a su casa. No se sentia bien, el queria estar con craig, pero sabia y estaba seguro de que craig no queria lo mismo.

En un minuto stan que estaba junto a Clyde salio y se fue al baño, Clyde lo siguio preocupado.

-Stan?.- dijo entrando aal baño y encontrandose con stan apoyado contra la pared.

-¿La viste? estaba con el mismo tipo de la fiesta anterior.- dijo tristemente stan.

-¿Wendy?.- clyde abrio los ojos y lo miro perplejo.-¿como es posible que sigas sufriendo por ella?.

-No lo se clyde, me gusta mucho.- dijo volteandose a ver al chico el cual cerraba la puerta para evitar la bulla de afuera.

-Eso es poruqe nunca has tratado de estar con otra persona.- le dijo clyde acercandosele hasta quedar en frente.

-¿Pero quien mas podria ser?.

-No lo se, mira alrededor tuyo, talvez hay este la persona.

-..., No te entiendo, Wendy e...- no pudo terminar ya que Clyde le habia robado un beso.

-¿Como se sintio eso?.

-...

-¿Se sintio como Wendy?.

Stan Nego con la cabeza.

-¿S e sintio peor?

Volvio a negar.

-¿Mejor?.

No hiso nada, solo tomo a Clyde con fuerza de la nuca acercandolo a el nuevamente y dandole un beso.

-¿Que fue eso?.- djo stan una vez que se separo de clyde.- fue...increible.

-¿Enserio?.- dijo feliz clyde.- y yo que pense que besaba mal.

-No, fue, raro.

-No pienses en Wendy, ella no te merece asi, deverias solo ser su amigo.

-Si talvez, tienes razon.

-¿Ves?, no deves sufrir por una tipa asi.

-Oye...¿ y por que carajos se te ocurrio darme un beso?.- Clyde lo miro y se sonrojo.

-Emm... bueno en realidad esas solo fueron ganas mias.- dijo rascandose la cabeza torpemente.

-¿Y porque se te ocurrio eso?.

-NO se, fue un impulso.

Stan llo tomo del menton para darle otro beso, un poco mas apasionado.

-Stan!.- dijo clyde cuando se separaron.

-Perdon, fue un impulso.- clyde lo miraba y solo sonrio sonrojandose.

Keny tenia a Tweek encerrado en la habitacion de Bebe, tenia la puerta trabada, y a Tweek sobre la cama con las muñecas atadas con una correa de Bebe.

-Keny!, no me gusta que me amarren es...

-¿Mucha presion?, tranquilo, te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer.- decia keny que ya estaba encendido con tan solo verlo asi, y con falda dejando sus lindas piernas a la vista.

-Pero...-fue callado por un beso, al principio se relajo y correspondio, pero de inmediato solto un gemido al sentir la mano de keny apoyarse en su entrepierna.

-Te dije que te gustaria.- dijo keny bajando y besando sus piernas. Tweek no djio nada, estar con un pervertido era realmente algo tan ...¿exotico, raro, exitante?, no lo sabia, pero todo aquello le empesaba a gustar, e incluso se relajaba estando con el, aunque fuesen esas situaciones. Una sensacion deliciosa lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajo su vista y vio como keny, quias en que momento, le habia bajado los calzoncillos y se habia apoderado de su miembro frantandolo sensualmente.

-Ahhh... ken!.- dijo tweek entre exitado avergonzado nervioso.

-Vamos Tweek, solo quiero tus gemidos.- dijo antes de comenzar a lamer la punta.

-Ahh...no...ahhhh.

-Si asi.- decia keny.

-NO..pa...ahh...keny!...

Keny lo introdujo en su boca y comenzo a moverse mientras tweek comenzaba a a retorcerse y gemir con fuerza.

-Ahhh...keny...

-¿Me detengo?.- dijo malicioso.

-No...mas...ahhh.

-Buenooo mi tweek.- keny siguio con su trabajo mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de tweek los cuales le encantaban . Porfin tweek se corrio en la boca del rubio el cual no tuvo mas opcion qeu tragar, se encimo en tweek soltandole las manos mientras le daba un beso, tweek aun jadeaba por el orgasmo de hace un instante.

-Te dije que te hiba a gustar.

-¿Que me vasa hacer ahora?.- dijo nervisos tweek.

-Yo nada, solo queria que tu disfrutaras.- dijo abrazandolo.

-¿Y mis calzoncillos?.

-Em...olvidate de ellos por un minuto.- dijo acostandose a su lado.- no los nesecitas tan urgentemente.

-¡Pero...¡me siento desnudo!.- keny lo miro un momento mas, se puso de pie, tomo los dichosos calzoncillos y se los coloco el mismo.

-¿Feliz?.- tweek solo asintio y keny sonrio volviendose a acostar a su lado, esta vez fue tweek quien se acerco mas a el para el abrazo.

Kyle se dirijia solo a su casa ya que ni stan ni los otros estaban hay, una vez que llego busco la llave pero no la encontro, entonces recordo que la habia dejado en la bolsa de ropa, la cual estaba en el cuarto de craig. De nuevo emprendio viaje hasat que llego a la casa de craig, miro la hora, y vio que incluso la liuz del cuarto estaba apagada.

-Seguramente esta dormido.- se dijo para si, habia un frio de puta madre y no se posia quedar hay con peto y falda, tomo su celular y estaba dispuesto a llamar a craig caundo una voz que adoraba ahora le hablo desde arriba.

-Hey! si te quedas hay te volveras una paleta.- dijo craig desde su ventana.

-Craig!, mis llaves las deje en...- quedo mirando y fruncio el seño al ver que craig habia cerrado la ventana, pero la puerta de entrada se abrio rapidamente y craig salio con la llave y un abrigo de mas el cual lo puso en la espalda de kyle el cual lo miraba curioso.

-¿Craig?.

-Yo te acompañare a tu casa, porrista sexy.- dijo cragi provocando que kyle se sonrojara.

-No me llames asi, paresco un pato con esta ropa.

-¿Un pato?.- craig se rio por la tontera que habia dicho kyle.- no, pareces todo un marica.

-Hum ¬¬.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa de kyle este se acerco a la puerta para abrir, y hay por primera vez en toda la noche craig vio la cortisima falda la cual con suerte cubria el trasero del pelirrojo.

-Pasa craig.- dijo kyle, craig despego su vista de las piernas de kyle y entro tras el a la casa.

-Oye...esa falda es...

-Corta lose, nisiquiera deveria estar llevando falda, a esta hora deveria estar tumbado en mi cama durmi...-no pudo seguir, CRaig lo habia cojido y le habia dado un sorpresivo beso.

-Perdon.- le susurro al oido despues del beso.

-Craig...pero tu eres un idiota!.- craig levanto la vista y lo miro perplejo, entonces kyle se lanzo a besarlo cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello del chico el cual lo tomo por los muslos con fuerza y lo dirijio hasta ambos caer tumbados en el sillon.

-¿Me vas a perdonar?.- dijo craig poniedose sobre kyle y tomando a este de las piernas para tenerlo a horacajadas.

-Claro que no, tendras que hacer merito.

-¿Que quieres que haga?.

-Trata de convencerme de perdonarte.

-NO, perdoname.- dijo mientras enterraba sus dedos en las piernas de kyle.

-lo que dijiste estuvo feo.

-Lo que dije no lo pense.

-No puedes llegar aqui y solo exijirme que te perdone.

-Solo...perdoname.

-NO.- craig fruncio el seño y se lanzo a besar esos finos labios que tanto le gustaban, kyle correspondio mientras le quitaba el gorro y comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en su pelo.

-Perdoname kyle.

-¿O si no que?.

-Te violo.- djo con una sonrisa sexona craig, kyle se mordio el labio, le gustaba el jueguito que se comenzaba a armar.

-No te atreves.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

-No lo haras, no no te perdono.

-Kyle, enserio que lo hago.

-No te atreves.

-Observame.- dijo craig y de inmediato se fue a su cuello mordiendo de forma muy sexy mientras le levantaba mas y con fuerza las piernas a kyle el cual solo solto un gemido, le gustaba mucho la forma brusca del moreno.

-No...no craig.- dijo kyle fingiendo enojo.

-Si kyle, perdoname y no te hago nada.

-No!, ya te dije que no te perdono no insistas.

-¿Enserio no me piensas perdonar?.

-No.- Craig sonrio de forma maliciosa, y con kyle aun debajo de el se levanto un poco y se quito su poleron y de inmediato la polera, kyle lo miraba y se sonrojo al verlo asi.

-Entonces, tendre que hacerlo.- dijopor fin besando sus labios con pasion en un beso corrrespondido, de inmediato paso sus manos por la espalda y le bajo el cierre de la falda para luego llevarlas adelante y sacarle boton por boton el peto del traje hasta por fin sacarselo y lugo ir por su falda.

-No lo haras.- le dijo kyle afirmandose la falda para que no la pudiera bajar, Craig sonrio y la hecho hacia arriba, *oh que estupido soy, es una falda u.u'* penso kyle al ver que de todas formas estaba expuesto.

-Si lo hare, a menos de que me perdones.- decia comenzando a acariciar por sobre la ela de su calzoncillo, kyle se retorcio en el sillon mientras se mordia el labio para no soltar un gemido.- a que de todas formas te saco un gemido.

-No eso tampoco lo lograras.

-Ya veras.- coemnzo a acariciar y lamer todo su torso con suavidad, kyle respiraba agitadamente y se mordio el labio, entonces craig bajo hasta su zona y le dio un beso con los calzoncillos aun puestos, pero fue la impresion y el roce que hicieron que kyle gimiera.

-Ah..-de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca y craig subio para verlo a los ojos.

-Gane.

Clyde y stan estaban en el baño aun, desde que clyde tuvo la idea de besar a stan realmente no habian dejado de hacer eso a cada minuto ya que la boca del otro les parecia interesantisima.

-Tienes labios suaves.- decia stan antes de darle otro beso, e inconcientemente llevo su mano a la cintura del chico acercandolo mas a el, clyde entonces paso sus brazos por su cuello.

-¿Enserio?.- stan asintio y lo volvio a besar, esa maldita cosa parecia adictiva, era algo tan nuevo que davan ganas de no dejarlo nunca por temor a perder esa textura. Comenzo a tirar de clyde suavemente hacia atras poniendose el encima, Entonces la puerta se abrio.

-Ups!.- dijo keny cerrandola de inmediato.

-¡¿Que paso?.- keny miro a su ahora reciente novio.

-Naaada, ¿porque no mejor vamos a esperar a los chicos a esa mesa?.

-Oh carajo!.- dijo stan levantandose de clyde.

-¿Que?

-Keny nos vio.

-¿Y?, ah stan por favor el esta con tweek, no nos puede decir nada.

-Si pero...nta al carajo.- dijo antes de besarlo otra vez. Si, en serio, eso era algo adictivo.

Kyle gemia debajo de craig el cual lo empujaba con bastantes ganas y lo abrazaba por la espalda teniendo su rostro fijo en su hombro izquierdo.

-Ahhh..craig...naa.- craig levanto su vista para decirle algo.

-Me perdonas...me detengo.

-Eso es lo que quiero...evitar...idiota...ahh.- gimio kyle al sentir ya cerca el orgasmo. Craig lo tomo por el trasero para hacerle mas presion, provocando que el, justo al mismo instante que kyle legaran al orgasmo.

-Ahh, te lo ...dije.- decia craig mirando a los ojos a su amante.

-Yo te dije...que si...en el momento en el que deje..que me besaras.

-¿Enserio?

-¿De otra forma crees que me dejo tocar?.- Craig lo beso tiernamente y kyle lo tomo del cabello alborotado por el mismo.

-Te quiero demasiado kyle, no te soportaba tan lejos de mi.- decia abrazandolo tiernamente.

-Yo tambien.- Kyle cerro sus ojos en el agotamiento.

-Vamos a tu cuarto ¿quieres?.- le dijo craig que tambien queria dormir.

-Bueno.- Ambos subierony se acostaron abrazados en la cama de kyle.

-Buenas noches pelirrojo.-dijo craig dandole un beso en la frente.

-Adios craig.

-...

-...

-Oye!.- kyle se sobresalto al oir eso.- no quiero que uses mas esa mirda de falda!.

-¿No te gusto?.

-Si, pero...na olvidalo.- dijo acomodandose para dormir de nueva cuenta.

Los otros volvian a sus casas con el sueño encima por la hora.

-¿Porque siempre salimos tan tarde de estas fiestas?.-dijo stan con cara de pocos amigos.

-No lo se.- dijo keny.- pero esta es la ultima fiesta a la que asisto en el año.

-Yo tambien.- dijo clyde, stan lo miraba de reojo pensando en que carajos le habia pasado esa noche,*¿que carajos me paso esta noche?*, ¿ven? XD.

-Yo me voy.- decia tweek parado frente a su casa.

-Adios tweek.- decia keny dandole un beso sin siquiera importarle la presencia de los otros dos hay, aunque poco caso hicieron estos de lo sucedido.

-Oye clyde.

-Si stan.

-Em...¿esto fue raro no crees?.

-¿Por que?

-No lo se, es que, nunca me imagine que un beso contigo pudiese ser tan bueno.

-¿De veras lo dices?.

-Claro.- clyde se sonrojo y sonrio ante lo dicho por stan el cual tambien solo tendio a sonrojarse, de pronoto keny llego junto a ellos.

-Oigan si se quieren ir bayan, creo que me quedo con tweek.

-Ok keny, cuidate.

Stan acompaño a clyde hasta su casa donde lo dejo en la puerta.

-Emmm.. bueno supongo que hasta mañana talvez.

-Si...supongo.- dijo clyde mirando el piso, stan le levanto de la barbilla y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Adios clyde.- dijo con una sonrisa, clyde solo se sonrojo y le hiso un gesto con la cabeza, Entro y se preparo para dormir, repasando con sus dedos el lugar besado.

-¿Que carajos hago?.- decia stan desde su cama recordadno los momentos con clyde.- uf..stan aclarate.- se regaño a si mismo y se dispuso a dormir.

_Jejej...se me apetecio de gran manera poner una pareja asi n/n...asi que la puse XD...ojala les guste la historia como va.. aunque se que esta pa la caga,... pero mis neuronas igual lo estan y apenas pienso XD._


	10. Chapter 10

_yupi...mi primo mato a mi pollo ¬¬..maldito hijo de puta pisa pollos...****y ahora ni se poruqe la historia se llama hallowen si al final estoy jodiendo con otras cosas XD*****_

Tweek desperto y lo primero que sintio fueron dos brazos sosteniendolo con fuerza, abrio sus ojos y se encontro con keny dormido a su lado.

-¡AHH! KENY!.- dijo tweek provocando que el chico despertara de un salto.

-Tweek...¿que pasa?.- pregunto con pereza keny.

-¡ah!...no nada.- dijo recostandose.

-Osea que gritaste despertandome por nada..mmm.

-¡¿Como entraste?¿porque estas durmiendo conmigo?.

-Emmm...

FLASH BACK.

-Subire por la ventana y lo sorprendere.- decia feliz keny desde abajo. Una vez que llego arriba vio que tweek ya se habia acostado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Entro y se desarropo, se acomodo a su lado solo en calzoncillos y paso sus brazos por alrededor de tweek.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Esque...no queria llegar a mi casa.- dijo keny casi apenado.

-¡¿Por-porque?.- dijo tweek nervioso por el tono de voz de keny.

-Porque no queria dejarte solo, quiero estar contigo siempre.- dijo keny tomandole las manos.

-¡Ah!.

Craig desperto y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron unos lindos cabellos rojos pegados al rostro de kyle, sonrio y los corrio para poder ver mejor ese rostro que tanto le gustaba y esas simpaticas pecas.

-Kahlll...despierta...- dijo mientras le daba besos en las mejillas.

-Mmm...¿que pasa?...5 minutos mas..-dijo somnoliento kyle abrazandose a el.

-No kyle, ya es tarde...creo que tenemos clases.- kyle se sento rapidamente en la cama.

-Eh...espera un momento...- miro al chico que estaba a su lado.- hoy es sabado ¬¬.

-Si lo se, er para que despertaras.

-No te enojes.- craig se levanto de la cama, kyle al verlo solo en calzoncillos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de todo XD.

-Que bien que por lo menos mis padres llegan mañana.- dijo kyle estirandose feliz.

-¿A que hora?

-En la tarde, como a las dos.- craig se acerco a el sentandose a su lado tomandolo del menton.

-Entonces, estaras solo todo el dia.

-Supongo.- en ese momento sono el telefono, le habia llegado nu mensaje.- o tal vez no.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quen es?.

-Stan, hoy cocinaremos aqui. Le diere que venga.- hiba a escribir el mensaje, mientras lo hacia craig le habia sacado una toalla de su closet y se habia entrado al baño para darse una ducha. Realmente ya no le importaba mucho la relacion tan estrecha con stan, la que el tenia era mejor, y ademas kyle lo queria.

Despues de un rato en el que craig ya se habia bañado y kyle tambien, tocaron el timbre. Kyle sedirigio a la puerta y abrio a stan el cual se sorprendio de ver a craig hay.

-Oh...hola craig ¿como estas?.- dijo amable stan.

-Bien supongo...¿que cocinaran las Chefs?.

-Haremos tacos *¬*.- dijo kyle feliz.

-¿Crei que hariamos suchi?.- dijo stan mirandolo.

-No me gusta el suchi.- dijo kyle.

-Despues hacen pasteles.- dijo craig.

-No.- dijo kyle.

-¿Porque no?.- dijo stan.

-Soy diabetico.- dijo kyle cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Eres diabetico?.

-Si, kyle es diabetico.- dijo stan recordando.

-A..oigan y tienen algo para comer tengo hambre.- dijo craig.

-No lo se, ¿que quieres?.- dijo kyle.

-Tienes platanos?.

-No, no me gustan.

-¿Porque eres tan regodion con la comida?.- dijo craig mirandolo incredulo.

-Siempre a sido asi.- dijo stan.

-¿Y si vamos al supermercado mejor a comprar las cosas para los tacos.- dijo Craig.

-Si.- dijo stan y ambos se pusieron de pie hacia la puerta.

-¿Oigan y yo que?.- dijo kyle sintiedose abandonado.

-O casi te olvidamos.- dijo stan pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

Los tres chicos hiban caminando por el centro comercial, pero kyle se sentia extrañamente excluido ya que stan y craig habian ido todo el momento hablando y riendose entre ellos. Pasaron por el lado de la comida y kyle sse detubo a buscar lo que nesecitaba, mientras craig y stan se habian ido al lado de las verduras a molestar a las vendedoras.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?.- dijo craig a una hermosa vendedora de pelo rubio largo y unos hermosos ojos turqueza.

-17.- dijo la chica .- ¿y ustedes chicos?.

-Oh nosotros?, tenemos 20.- dijo stan.- ¿ y cual es tu nombre?.

-Miriam.

-Que nombre mas feo.- dijo craig y stan rio por lo bajo.

-Oh...¿tu crees?, me han dicho que es un nombre hermoso.- dijo la chica ofendida.

-Pues te mintieron.- dijo stan y ahora craig mirba hacia atras riendose.

-¿Y tienes novio?.- dijo craig mirandola a los ojos.

-Si, aunque siempre estoy dispuesta a todo.- dijo la chica cerrandole un ojo.

-O tienes un tic, que mal.- dijo stan riendo.

-Eh?...- la chica lo miro con odio, ademas ella le coqueteaba a craig.

-¿Segura que tienes 17?, representas como 30.- dijo craig

-Si, podria jurar que tienes patas de gallo.- dijo Stan.

-¿Van a comprar o me van a fastidiar?.- dijo la chica ya molesta.

-¿Te vendes?, bueno era de suponerse.

-¡craig!.- se escucho un enojado kyle.

-¡Mira kyle una prostituta!.- dijo stan explotando de la risa con Craig.

-¡Suficiente, no estoy para aguantar esto!.- dijo la chica levantandose y dandole una bofetada a craig el cual la miro impactado.

-Oh, te dolio?.- dijo stan.

-No pero creo que quede embarazado.- dijo craig, de nuevo se comenzaron a reir y la vendedora se dio la vuelta indignada, al igual que kyle que estaba totalmente avergonzado por el comportamiento infantil de los chicos.

-Kyle?.- dijeron stan y craig a la vez.

-¿Kyle adonde vas?.- dijo craig acercandose a el.

-Ustedes bayan por hay, yo ire a comprar y cuando tenga todo los llamo al celular.- dijo kyle alejandose, stan y craig se miraron de forma complice y se pusieron a caminar en direccion a la seccion de cosas para cumpleaños.

-¿Oye Craig?.

-Hum?

-¿Tu y kyle tienen algo?.- craig lo miro con impresion.

-¿Porque lo dices?.

-No lo se. Talvez porque pasan bastante tiempo juntos, se van juntos, y tu ya no eres tan pesado con el como antes, de hecho, ya nisiquiera se miran igual.- craig estaba sorprendido, ¿en realidad hasta su mirada habia cambiado?.

-Emm..bueno se podria decir que si.

-¿Pero tu lo quieres?.

-Yo lo amo.- dijo craig sin pensarlo, stan abrio bastante los ojos ante la confesion.

-Bueno, solo espero despues no lo dejes sufriendo.- dijo stan a lo que craig lo miro horrorizado.

-Claro que no, no podria.- Si kyle hubiera estado hay para oir la conversacion seguramente se hubiera lanzado sobre craig a besarlo.

-¿Pero porque no me lo habra dicho antes?, yo pense que era su mejor amigo.

-Tu eres su mejor amigo idiota, y el te iba decir, pero mas adelante.- dijo craig para evitar que stan luego discutiera con kyle.

-Si, ya te creo.- dijo stan sonriendo al chico.- ¿oye porque no compramos dulces?

-¿De cuales?.

-De esos pasteles.

-¿Y kyle?.- stan lo miro con una sonrisa, craig en serio que pensaba en kyle.

-Em...mejor compremos algo salado entonces.- Craig sonrio y asintio, los dos chicos se fueron a la seccion de cosas saladas y hay se encontraron con otra hermosa vendedora para molestar.

-HOla preciosa.- dijo stan parandose a un lado.

-¿Se les ofrese algo?.- dijo la chica.

-¿Porque tan seria preciosa?, ¿no tienes ganas de charlar?.- dijo craig con una sonrisa.

-No estoy aqui para charlar, estoy aqui para vender.- dijo la chica aun seria.

-Oh! tu tambien te vendes.- dijo divertido stan, craig se rio.

-No imbecil, no soy como ustedes par de maricas, molestando por hay a la gente, ademas no se porque finjen hombria si se nota que son unos maricas.- dijo la chica, los dos se petrifcaron.

-¿Que dijiste?.-dijo stan.

-Se nota que no funcionan por unidad, asi que mejor salgan de aqui y dejen de molestar.- dijo la chica.

-¿Y que nos haras puta?.- dijo craig molesto.

-¡CRAIG!.- escucho de nuevo a sus espaldas y se voltearon a ver a kyle.

-Kyle! hola amor.- dijo craig nervioso por que kyle se molestara con el.

-Hey amigo! ¿ya terminaste?.- dijo stan haciendose el loco.

-Disculpelos señorita.- dijo kyle, son unos idiotas.- dijo mirandolos a los dos con desprecio.

-No se preocupe, solo asegurese de no dejarlos solos, se ven peligrosamente estupidos.- dijo la chica seria, kyle solo sonrio nervioso y se volteo a mirar a su amigo y su Craig.

-Bien parcito, vamonos.- dijo tomandolos de sus brazos y empujando el carro con su cuerpo.

Se dirijieron a la caja a pagar lo que habian comprado, o mejor dicho lo que kyle habia comprado y estaban dispuestos a volver a casa.

Una ves que llegaron stan tomo el telefono para llamar a los que faltaban.

-¿Ya les habisaste a todos?.- le dijo kyle.

-Claro que si.- dijo stan.

-¿Y como carajo se preparan los tacos?.- dijo craig.

-Como no vas a saber preparar tacos?.- dijo kyle molestandolo.

-Y tu como carajos no vas a saber ponerte una falda?.- dijo craig tambien molestando.

-¿Y tu porque sabias?.- dijo kyle, stan habia preferido salir de la cocina.

-Yo?, tengo una hermana por si no lo recuerdas.

-Pero es ella la que usa faldas, no tu.

-No, pero a mi tambien me ha tocado vestirla.

-Hum..- dijo molesto kyle, craig lo abrazo por atras y le dio un beso en la nuca.

_jejeje XD...ni se porke no lo subi antes,,,bueno aki esta...escribo el otro de inmediato n.n_


	11. Chapter 11

Keny y Tweek golpearon en la casa de kyle, abrio stan dejandolos pasar.

-Hola chicos.- dijo stan, keny le hiso una señacon la mano y tweek, bueno tweek pego uno de sus tipicos gritos.

-¿Que haces kyle?.- dijo keny deslizandose rapidamente a la cocina para ver como su amigo hacia la carne para los tacos.- huele bieeeeen *¬*.- dijo apoyando el menton en el hombro de kyle.

-Son tacos.

-Oh que delicia!.- dijo keny para luego morder con taldo el hombro a kyle.

-Ay! idiota no muerdas!.- dijo kyle pegandole con la cuchara en la cabeza.

-Auch!.- dijo keny.- AUCH!.- repitio a sentir otro dolor un poco mas agudo en su trasero, se volteo y vio a Craig que le habia dado un puntapie con fuerza.- Auch!.- dijo por tercera vez al sentir otro puntapie en su canilla, miro y vio a tweek.-¿porque me pegan?.

-Bien, ¿como van esos tacos kyle?.- dijo stan entrando en la cocina.

-Keny me mordio!.- acuso kyle.

-Keny! porque hiciste eso?.- dijo stan dandole un paipe.

-Auch!, ya basta!.- dijo cabreado keny.- me voi de esta cocina.- En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-¿Keny puedes abrir?.- dijo stan.

-NO!, ¿como se que no entraran y me golpearan?.

-No te van a golpear.- dijo stan dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Hola stan!.- dijo clyde junto a Token y Cartman.

-Clyde!.- stan sonrio ruborizandose levemente.

Los chicos pasaron y vieron a keny sentado en el sillon autistamente.

-Keny, ¿que haces hay?.- dijo Token al verlo.

-Prefiero estar aqui que hay dentro.- dijo keny señalando la cocina.

-¿Por que?.- dijo clyde.

-Le mordio el hombro a kyle y le pegamos.- dijo stan.

-Si!, son unos abusivos!.- dijo keny poniendose su capucha y cerrandola tal como lo hacia cuando era un niño de nueve años.

-Ya no seas cuatico.- dijo clyde entrando a la cocina y encontrandose con un enojado kyle y un craig triste.

-Hola clyde.- dijio kyle.

-Hola, ¿porque craig esta triste?.

-Porque kyle se enojo.- dijo craig mirando al pelirrojo-

-¿Y porque se enojo?.

-Porque fuimos a comprar las cosas y craig junto a stan se pusieron a molestar y a llamar putas a las vendedoras.

-Pero kyle!, eran unas putas!.- dijo stan entrando en la cocina.

-Tu no me hables!, contigo tambien me enoje.

-¡¿Que?.- stan se horrorizo.- Kyle no seas nena.

-No soy nena!.

-¿Quien es nena?- dijo cartman entrando.

-Kyle.- le dijo craig.

-JAJAJA, Kyle es nena!.- dijo cartman buerlandose.

-Callate gordo!.

-Yo me voy vengo altiro.- dijo Stan.

-¿A donde vas?.- dijo clyde.

-Me falto comprar algo.- dijo stan recordando las papas y esas cosas que hiba a comprar con craig.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?.- dijo clyde.

-Te rogaria que lo hicieras.- dijo kyle.

-Si, si puedes clyde, vamos ¬¬.- dijo mirando a kyle.

-...¬¬...-Le devolvio la mirada kyle. Stan tomo a clyde del brazo y salio con el de la casa, Token se fue al sillon junto a cartman y a keny con tweek, craig se quedo con kyle.

-No te enojes.- le pidio craig.

-...

-Kyle mirame!.

-...¬¬...

-O mejor no me mires u.u'.

Clyde y Stan se habian ido de nuevo al supermercado, hiban entrando y clyde se perdio.

-Clyde! donde estas?.- dijo stant tipo scooby doo.

-Jo ven se le perdio algo?.- dijo una de las encargadas.

-Si, perdi a un chico.

-o que triste, ¿no sera el que esta en el lado del chocolate eligiendo un sinfin de variedades?

-Deve ser ese.- Stan se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al lado del chocolate, y justamente, hay estaba Clyde.

-Stan! mira que rico!.- dijo el chico emocionado mostrandole los chocolates.

-Pero clyde, ¿no crees que son muchos?.

-Muchos?.

-Si, mejor llevemos otras cosas.- dijo stan tomandolo de los hombros.

-¿Que cosas?.

-Papas, palitos de queso, no lo se.

-Bueno.- dijo clyde con decepcion.

-Oh talvez puedas llevar uno o dos.- dijo stan mirandolo.

-¿Enserio? ¡que bien!.

-...u.u'...

Los chicos estaban viendo television mientras craig seguia en la cocina con Kyle.

-Porfa kyle, perdon!.- dijo craig abrazandolo.

-Craig sueltame.

-NO.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

.No.

-Eres un imbecil.

-No me hables asi tampoco.- dijo molesto craig y lo tomo de los hombros volteandolo, lo tomo por la cintura y lo subio a su hombro.

-Hey! bajame!.

-Pesas menos de lo que imagine ...mmmm...- dijo craig pensativo llevandose una mano al menton.

-Bajame!.

-No.- dijo saliendo de la cocina y subiendo con kyle a cuestas.

-Pero se va a quemar la carne!.

-Keny! te toca ver la carne.- dijo terminando de subir aun con kyle a cuestas.

-Bueno!.- dijo feliz kenny saaltando hacia la cocina.-Tweeek!.- tweek se levanto y se fue con keny a la cocina.

-¡¿que pasa?.- dijo tweek parandose al lado de keny.

-No se que se le hecha a la carne, o como se deve hacer, o que es esto.- dijo tomando una lechuga.

-O! yo tampoco!.

Clyde y Stan hiban camino a casa cuando se les cruzo un lindo gatito.

-Oh! un gato que bien.- dijo clyde tomandolo entre sus brazos.

-Oye no tomes eso, deve estar sucio.- dijo stan quitandoselo y dejandolo en el piso.

-Pero era tan lindo.

-Péro estaba sucio.

-Pero y que?, tal vez si lo llevaba a casa y lo lavaba estaria perfecto.

-Pero Clyde, podia tener alguna enfermedad.

-¿Como cual?.

-Como...como...como el sida!.- Clyde quedo mirando con asombro a stan el cual se sintio estupido en ese momento.

-Oh!, entonces nno querias que lo tubiera para protegerme del sida?.

-Eh?...si!.

-Oh stan.- dijo clyde abrazandolo.- si te importo.

-Claro que me importas Clyde.- dijo stan correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Mejor volvamos antes de que sospechen cosas raras.- dijo clyde.

-¿Cosas raras?¿como que?.

-No lo se, como que...tu sabes como son de mal pensados.- dijo clyde.

-Mmm..si tienes razon, ¿oye me acompañas a dejar esto a mi casa?.

-Bueno.- dijo clyde con una sonrisa.- pero para que lo compraste?.

-Es para mañana, como es domingo veremos peliculas.- dijo stan abriendo la puerta de su casa e invitandolo a pasar.

-Oh que genial, ¿puedo venir?.

-Claro Clyde, ven sigueme.- dijo stan guiandolo a su pieza con las bolsas.

-Tu pieza es linda.

-Gracias.- dijo stan tomandolo de la cintura de una forma bastante suave.- tu tambien eres lindo.- dijo dandole un beso, clyde se impresiono por lo dulce que podia ser, pero solo correspondio pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, este pronto lo guio atrincandolo contra la puerta de la pieza y besandolo con ganas.

-Stan...pero...tus padres?.- dijo clyde entre suspiros ya que los labios de stan se encontrabanen su cuello.

-No te preocupes por ellos, estan abajo.

-¿y...los chicos?.

-¿Aun te preocupa lo que puedan pensar?.- dijo stan mirandolo.

-Em..si un poco.

-Pero no seria ninguna mentira.- dijo stan besandolo de nueva cuenta.

-No pero...- stan no lo dejo terminar de hablar ya que lo callo con un beso.

Craig se llevo a kyle a su propia habitacion y lo tiro en la cama para luego cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

-Oye maldito depravado, ¿que crees que haces?.-dijo Kyle haciendo ademan de levantarse, pero craig se acerco y lo volvio de nuevo contra la cama poniendose el encima.

-Tu solo quedate quieto y no te pasara nada.- dijo craig de forma seductora.

-No sale!.- dijo kyle retorciendose debajo del chico.

-Uhh..kyle no se queda quieto, eso siginifica que quiere...

-Callate imbecil!.- dijo kyle botandolo de un manotaso

-Oye! no eso me dolio.- dijo craig tomandolo de la manga y tirandolo sobre el.

-TE LO MERECES POR FASTIDIAR!.- Dijo kyle pegandole en el pecho con fuerza.

-No!..kyle! auch!..oye eso duele!.- dijo craig afirmando las manos del pelirrojo para que le dejara de pegar con una sola y con la otra tomandolo de la nuca para acercarlo a el y besarlo.

-Te voy a morder!.- le dijo kyle con los labios apegados a los de el.

-Si claro.

Los otros que cocinaban abajo estaban muy complicados hechando la carne a un plato.

-Estara bien lo que le hechamos?.- decia keny a tweek.

-¡Pero si no le hechamos nada?.

-Exacto!.

-Emmm...¡¿y si le hechamos sal?.

-Si!.- keny tomo el posillo de sal y le hecho encima.- listo.

-Emmm...nose!.

-Talvez se deva revolver?.- dijo tomando una cuchara de palo y revoliendo la carne.- listillo, ahora vamos a sentarnos y dejemos esto aca.

-¡Pero se va a enfriar!.

-Ven tweek, dejemos que kyle baje y encarge mejor una pizza.- dijo tomandolo de la cintura y sacandolo de la cocina.

Clyde estaba sobre stan mientras este lo abraza con fuerza y lo besaba acariciando su espalda por debajo de su polera.

-Clyde, yo creo que ahora si es tiempo de volver.- dijo stan tomandolo del rostro.

-Noo...no quero!.- dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Pero clyde.- dijo stan tambien abrazandolo.- devemos volver.

-Mmm...no.

Kyle estaba totalmente sometido a craig en la pieza, ya que el pobre pelirrojo no pudo contra la sexy boca de su novio.

-AUCH!.- Dijo de pronto craig poniendo su mano sobre su labio y sosteniedo de la frente a kyle.- me mordiste!.

-Te dije que lo haria.- Craig lo miro molesto y lo tomo de la nuca para acercarlo y morderle la mejilla.

-AAhh!.- dijo kyle sintiendo los diente de craig enterrarse en su carita TT..TT.

-Tu me hiciste lo mismo.- decia craig secandose unas gotitas de sangre.

_Uhhhhh!ke fome soy XD..pero lo dejo hay jajajaj XD...bueno en realidad este con el anterior era un capitulo pero nose porke lo dividi u.u'..ke inteligente soy XD._


	12. Chapter 12

Clyde y stan estaban entumesidos en la cama mirandose y besandose como si de eso dependiera el mundo.

-¿Como carajo hiciste para que me gustara tanto esta situacion?.- le dijo stan al oido a clyde el cual solo se sujetaba con fuerza de su cuello.

-Yo no hice nada, yo...- no pudo seguir porque stan lo habia callado.

-Stan?, ¿estas hay hijo?.- se escuchaba a Randy desde afuera.

-Si papa, ya salgo.

-¿Con quien estas?, ¿estas con alguien?.

-Si papa , ya salgo esperame.

-Bueno hijo, si no confias en tu padre no te preocupes, ademas, estoy seguro de que lo superare.

-No te pongas melodramatico.- dijo stan parandose y dejando a clyde con cuidado sentado en la cama.

-No stan, en serio, crei que nos teniamos confianza.- decia randy, de pronto la pieza del cuarto de su hijo se abrio y stan se asomo para verlo.

-Papa ¿que carajos?.

-Oh hola stan, solo pasaba para ver con quien estaba mi hijo.- dijo asomandose y viendo al otro chico que estaba absorto mirando el techo.

-¿Para que quieres saber con quien estoy?.

-¿Ese chico es...tu amigo?.

-Si.

-¿Seguro stan?, porque si eres gay, puedes confiar en mi hijo.- stan se llavo una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Papa yo y clyde ya nos vamos, pero porfavor deja de hacer este tipo de escandalos..

-De acuerdo stan, si tanto te averguenzo, no te preocupes lo superare.

-De acuerdo, vamos clyde!.- clyde se puso de pie y stan lo tomo del brazo sacandolo de su casa.

-¿era tu papa?.

-si y esta loco.

Kyle estaba sentado en la cocina encargando nua pizza ya que keny le habia hechado demasiada sal a la carne, ademas de que se le quemo un poco, y sin contar el hecho de que estaba bastante fria ya. Mientras craig se habia quedado en la pieza estirado lamiendose el labio que kyle le habia mordido.

-Puto pelirrojo.- pensaba craig mientras se ponia un cojin en la cabeza.

Keny estaba hechado en el sillon ocupando mas lado que todos cuando alguien golpeo.

-Ve tu keny.- dijo token.

-Naaa, flojos.- apenas keny se paro todos se acomodaron en el silon sin dejarle espacio.

-Hola keny!.- dijo clyde junto a stan.

-Se demoraron un siglo.- dijo keny, al entrar vio que no le habian dejado espacio en el sillon.- hey!.

-Ya hicieeron los tacos.- pregunto stan.

-No, craig me secuestro y tuve que dejar a keny a cargo y la cago.- dijo kyle.

-No me devieron dejar a mi.

-Si, pero si dejabamos a cartman se los hiba a comer.- DIJO TOKEN

-¿y TU?-L e interrogo keny.

-Nah! yo no.- dijo token moviendo las manos en frente de el .

-¿Y craig?.- dijo stan, todos miraron a kyle.

-No se.- dijo kyle, los chicos lo siguieron viendo.- de acuerdo lo hire aver.- dijo subiendo la escalera.

Keny los habia corrido de nuevo hechandose cuando volvieron a golpear.

-carajo.- dijo parandose a abrir, los chicos de nuevo lo dejaron sin espacio.

-Ya corranse!.- dijo keny con la piza en la manno dejandola sobre la mesa.

-No.- dijeron todos al unisosno, keny sonrio y se tiro sobre todos a lo largo.- KENY!.

Kyle estaba parado fuera de su pieza.

-Craig?...- dijo abriendo y encontrandose con el moreno sobre su cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres?.- dijo secamente craig.

-Creo que llego la pizza. Bajemos ¿quieres?.- dijo kyle sentandose a su lado y sacando la lamohada de su cabeza.

-No quiero, me voy a ir.

-¿Porque?.

-Porque tu estas enojado y me mordiste y ahora me duele la boca, geniio ¬¬.

-No me llames asi, oye perdon, pero tu...

-Mi ra kyle yo sabre como trato a las personas, no puedes llegar y hacer esto solo porque hice algo malo en el suprmercado.

-No pero...

-Y si vas a ser asi siempre mejor que solo seamos como antes.

-¿Como antes?.

-Si, solo compañeros.

-¿compañeros?.

-¿Acaso hablo chino?.- dijo craig con el seño fruncido, pero noto como kyle agachaba su cabeza y sus ojos se humedecian.- kyle?...kahl no llores.

-No no estoy llorando, de hecho estoy de acuerdo.

-¿e-enserio?.

-Si, nunca devimos haber estado juntos.

-Auch...

-¿Que?.

-No nada.

-A bueno, oye perdon por lo de tu labio.

-No importa, mejor bajemos.

-Si u.u

Los chicos luego de haber comido y haberse puesto a golpearse o insultarse por parte de cartman y kyle, habian decidido ver la pelicula hoy y no mañana porque no tenian nada mejor que hacer.

-Devo ir a buscar las cosas de nuevo?.- dijo stan.

-Si quieres yo voy.- dijo keny.- Tweek me acompaña.

-¿Enserio?.

-Claro! ¿cierto tweek?.

-Hag!.

-Ves?.

-De acuerdo chicos, si quieren, aunque yo igual los tendre que acompañar.- dijo stan, luego le hecho ujna mirada a clyde.-¿tu tambien quieres venir?.

-Si.

-Bueno pero no se demoren mucho.- dijo kyle que estaba sentado al lado de craig el cual se sentia emo internamente por lo que habia dicho.

-Ok.

Una vez que stan, clyde, keny y tweek se fueron token se puso de pie.

-Bien yo me voy, devo estar de vuelta en mi casa antes de las nueve.

-Ok Token.- dijo kyle mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-Si yo me voy, ire a ver television a mi casa.- dijo Cartman saliendo sin despedirse muy bien que digamos.

-Bueno, adios.

-Adios.- dijeron kyle y craig a la vez, despues de un rato cayeron en la cuenta de que se habian quedado solos.

-Emm...¿quieres algo de tomar?.- dijo kyle.

-Bueno.

-Ire por bebida.

-Ok ¬/¬.

Keny tweek stan y clyde se dirijian a casa de stan cuando se encontraron con Damien en el camino.

-¿Que hacen?.- dijo este.

-Nada, hibamos por unas cosas a casa de stan para llevar a casa de kyle y ver una pelicula.- Le contesto keny.

-Si Damien ¿porque no vienes?.- dijo stan, los otros chicos asintieron.

-Em...bueno, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dijo Damien.

-Genial!, si quieres nos acompañas o te puedes ir a casa de kyle de inmediato.-Dijo stan.

-Yo mejor los acompaño.- dijo damien caminando junto a los chicos.

Kyle y craig estaban sentados en el sillon esperando con ansias a que sus amigos llegaran ya que no soportaban ese incomodo silencio.

-Yo me voy a fumar.- dijo craig levantandose.

-Bueno.

-¿Puedo usar tu patio?.

-Claro pero no dejes evidencia.- dijo kyle bromeando.

-¿Porque?¿mami se enoja?.

-Si, y mucho.

-...

Los otros ya habian salido de la casa de stan cuando en el camino se cruzaron con cierto felino.

-MIra stan!, es el gato de antes!.- dijo feliz Clyde sosteniendolo.

-Ahy no de nuevo.- dijo stan llevandose la mano al frente.

-¿Que pasa con ese gato?.- dijo keny.

-Es un gato de la calle, y si tiene sida?.- dijo stan.

-Pero stan, los gatos no tienen sida.-dijo damien mirandolo como si el fuera un idiota.

-Si stan, ¿quien te dijo eso?.- dijo keny.

-Pero...esta sucio.

-No esta sucio, es lindo.- dijo clyde acercandose con el animal.

-Se parece a la gata de cartman.- dijo Keny mirandola bien.

-Es cierto.- dijo stan fijandose.

-Gah! ¿cartman tiene gato?.

-Si, este es el señor kitty.- dijo stan.

-Pero es chica.- dijo damien mirando al gato.

-Si lo se, pero cartman es un imbecil.- dijo keny, los otros asintieron.

-Oye, apuesto a que ni se ha dado cuenta de que su gato no esta.- dijo Damien.

-No yo tambien lo pienso.- dijo stan.

-Bueno, si es de cartman mejor lo dejo aqui.- dijo clyde.

-Si y vamos antes de que craig y kyle se pongan a pelear y se terminen matando.- dijo Keny.

-¿Craig y kyle peleando?, ¿no se llevan?.- dijo damien mirando a los chicos.

-NO mucho que digamos.- dijo stan

Craig ya habia entrado despues de haberse fumado sus dos cigarros, y se hecho al lado de kyle.

-Apestas!.- dijo kyle tapandose la nariz, aunque solo era para molestar.

-No es cierto.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No pelirrojo.

-Bueno no, pero te ves muy mono molesto.- dijo kyle sonriendo.

-A si?.

-Si.- kyle subio sus piernas al sillon y las rodeo con sus brazos.

-Oye kyle, ¿porque te enojas tan rapido?.- kyle lo miro.

-Emmm...no lo se, desde que tengo uso de razon que soy asi.

-Baya, con ese caracter...

-Que pasa con mi caracter!.- dijo molesto kyle.

-Te enojaste de nuevo, ¿ves?, contigo no se puede hablar.-dijo craig cruzandose de brazos.

-pero tampoco me trates asi.- dijo kyl encogiendose de hombros.

-No te pongas asi, no seas lloron.

-No soy lloron!.- kyle durante el tiempo que estuvo con el habia olvidado lo pesado que era.

De pronto golpearon a la puerta y kyle se levanto a abrir.

-Hola Kahl.- saludo keny entrando de los primeros con su tweek de la cintura.

-¿Trajeron todo?.- dijo kyle, de pronto alguien le puso una bolsa la cual contenia todas las chatarras para la pelicula en frente, kyle miro por detras de la bolsa y pudo ver a Damien.

-Claro que lo trajimos.- dijo el chico.

-Damien! que bueno que estes aqui!.- dijo feliz kyle de ver al chico.

-Si, esque no tenia nada mejor que hacer.- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Mmm...lo que entendi de eso es que eramos tu ultima opcion.- dijo kyle molestando.

-No no exactamente, supuse que estarias tu aqui por lo que no me aburriria al venir.

-Yo?.- dijo kyle confundido, Craig que estaba parado hay cerca los miro con atencion.

-Si, pienso que eres el mas interesante de la clase.- dijo Damien acercandose al chico.

-E-enserio?

-Si,¿porque no?.

-Am, pues grasias.- dijo kyle con una sonrisa nerviosa. Damien, por ser el hijo del diablo sabia que craig y el tenian algo, o tenian algo, y como siendo el, no duraria en jugar hay un rato.

-Oigan y que peliculas vemos?.- grito de pronto Stan.

-Emmm...no lo se.- dijo clyde a su lado que era el unico que lo habia escuchado.

Tweek que se habia ido a la cocina a preparar un cafe, ahora se encontraba atrapado con keny arrinnconandolo contra la puerta.

-Oh tweek, ¿porque carajos tienes que seducirme?.

-Gah!, pero si yo no hice nada!.

-Eso mismo, no haces nada!, pero no haces nada muy sensualmente!.

-Gah!, ah!. nah!, keny!.

-Esos chillidos!, ¿ves?, me seduces.

-No! ah! no es cierto!.

-Si es cierto, cuando hablas asi de rapido, cuando dices mi nombre, cuando ye beso y me tiras el pelo.

-AAAAhh!, no callate!.- decia tweek demaciado sonrojado.

-Ahora te sonrojas, Tweek eres demaciado adorable.

-No, no soy adorable!.

-Si si lo eres.- decia keny al oido del chico.

-No!.

-Si...-keny lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco para darle un beso, y como era de costumbre, tweek lo tomo del pelo y lo jalo.

-Ahhh...Tweek, ¿porque me torturas?.- dijo seductoramente keny.

-NO! yo no hice nada!.- tweek se ponia cada vez mas rojo.

-si si hiciste...- keny le daba besos en el cuello.

-Keny...ah!..no keny aca no!.- dijo al sentir como keny le levantaba la camisa.

-No aca no, pero al menos si te puedo besar aca.

-Ah!..ahh...n-no..keny!.

Mientras los otros que estaban sentados afuera miraban hacia la puerta escuchando los chillidos de tweek.

-Yo ya sabia que keny no podria aguantar ni un dia sin sexo.- dijo Damien sentado al lado de kyle.

-Sexo?.- dijo clyde llevandose un dedo a los labios.

-Es cuando dos personas...-dijo kyle haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Oohh...-dijo clyde el cual se habia olvidado de lo que era el sexo XD.

-Oh..kyle deveria dar clases de sexualidad.- dijo damien molestando al pelirrojo el cual se sonrojo, craig miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Emm..aun no me dicen que pelicula devo poner.- dijo stan.

-¿no deveriamos esperar a keny y tweek?.- ddijo craig.

-Nah...estan ocupados en la cocina.- dijo damien posando sus manos en su nuca.

-En todo caso.- le dijo kyle.

-Bien, y?.- dijo stan.

-Pon algo de miedo!.- dijo emocionado clyde.

-no! de miedo no.- dijo kyle mirando a stan.

-¿Porque?¿tienes miedo broflovski?.- le pico craig.

-Si, no me gustan las peliculas de miedo.

-¿Y no te asusta tenerme sentado a tu lado?.- dijo damien mirandolo a los ojos.

-Eh!, no damien, tu eres mi amigo.- dijo kyle sonriendo.

-Ah que mierda pon cualquier cosa.- dijo molesto de pronto craig provocando que los chicos lo miraran sorprendido, Damien solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pero que pongo?.- dijo cabreado stan.

-Pon esto.- dijo igual de cabreado craig con damien a su lado el cual habia pasado un brazo por los hombros de kyle.

-Pero craig...- dijo stan.

-Que?.

-Esto es una pelicula porno.

-Ah!.- craig se la quito para verla, y si, justamente era un pelicula porno.- no espera no me fije!.

-Craig, que pervertido.- dijo molestando Damien.

-Si craig, lo creo de keny pero de ti..- dijo clyde, kyle se rio.

-Al menos kyle es feliz con mi humillacion.- dijo craig mirando al chico.

-No soy feliz con tu humillacion.- dijo kyle tambien mirandolo, pronto craig quedo hipnotizado con las orbes verdes del chico.

- Bueno.- dijo damien interrumpiendolos.- ¿que veremos al final kyle?.

-Eh?..no lo se.

Tweek estaba sentado sobre la mesa mientras keny ya lo habia dominado por completo.

-keny...no seas tan...

-no...callate.- le dijo keny al oido de forma sensual para pasarle lalengua por el lobulo.

-Ahhh..keny aca..

-Aca si...- dijo besandole el estomago y lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo.

-Ke-keny...

_uuuhhh XD..JEJE. lo dejo hay muajajja XD..pero pronto la conti n.n...( ah y damien sera muy muy malito muajajajja XD)_


	13. Chapter 13

-ke-keny...

-Shh... confia en mi.- dijo sexymente keny, de pronto la puerta se abrio bruscamente.

-Si van a tener sexo, tenganlo pero no en mi cocina!.- dijo kyle con una extraña sombra en sus ojos y una voz un poco endemoniada, sin mencionar que de su alrededor se desprendia una diabolica aura roja.

-Sexo?..jeje no kyle no es sexo n.n'.- dijo nervioso keny.- es...es...eh...esto!.- dijo comenzando a soplar sobre el estomago descubierto de tweek.

-no! hag! jajajajjajjajaajja! O-O'...jajajajaj!.

-Mas te vale que sea eso.- dijo kyle cerrando la puerta.

-Uf...u.u' que loco..- dijo keny para cambiar sus cisquilleos por besitos.

-Keny! kyle s e va a enojar!.- keny lo tomo y le dio un beso mientras se ponia entre sus piernas.

-¿Que importa? no se dara cuenta.- decia keny.

-No...keny!.- de pronto la puerta se abrio y entro craig.

-¿Que hacen?.- dijo con voz monotona.

-Eh...soplo!.

-Jjajajjajajajajaja,,..O.O'jajajajjaja.*/* jajajajaj hag!.

-Claro.- dijo como si nada saliendo con una lata de bebida y cerrando la puerta.

-uf...ese craig n.n'.-tomo a tweek de la cintura.

-Chicos?.- dijo stan abriendo.

-O.O...

-jajajajjaja...u.u' ajajakajakjakajja GAH!.

-Aqui esta!.- dijo cogiendo su celular y crrando la puerta.

-Uf...estos no se aburren ¬¬.

-Keny talvez no deveriamos...- keny lo callo con un dedo, se alejo a la perta y hecho llave.

-¿Decias? ¬u¬.

-ÓoÒ'.- keny se acerco y comenzo por su cuello.

-ahora te hare mio ò/ó.

-keny aca no!.

-Tweek, shutup...-le comenzo a besar y de nuevo tweek se perdio entre los besos y caricias de su pervertido novio.

mientras tanto afuera.

-Si esos dos estan haciendo algo en mi cocina!.- decia kyle con cara de endemoniado.

-Has estado menos de una hora conmigo y ya se te pego lo de diablo.- dijo damien mirando a kyle el cual de verdad estaba endemoniado.

-No, el es asi.- dijo craig.

-Callate craig!,.-dijo enojado kyle.

-Callense no dejan escuchar.- decia clyde pendiente de la pelicula.

-Oye esto me aburre.- dijo stan mirando al chico.- kyle me prestas tu baño?.

-Claro stan.

-Oh!.- dijo de pronto clyde sintiendo como si la vejiga le quisiera reventar.- ¿lo puedo usar yo antes?.

-Eeee...claro clyde.- dijo stan dejando al chico entrar antes.

Tweek solo se podia aferrar a la espalda de keny el cual poco le importaba la advertencia de kyle, el solo se limitaba a empujar a su tweek y a probar su cuello y sus labios.

-ahh..ahhh kyle se..va a enojar!.- decia tweek entre asustado y exitado.

-No importa...no sabra...tu solo gime *O*.

-ahh...eres...un per...vertido!.

-Si lo se...pero...deves admitir que te gusta...- decia keny para luego morderle el labio.

-Ah!..ke-keny!...-decia tweek anunciando que ya llegaba al final.

-Te quiero escuchar...-dijo kenny apretandose mas a el.

-A..ah...keny!..ah!.-dijo tweek corriendose para luego quedar jadeante.

-Oh!, que sexyyy!*O*.- dijo keny mirandolo con sus mejillas rosaditas, sus ojitos semiebiertos y un hilillo de baba por sus labios abiertos y su respiracion jadeante.

Los otros chicos afuera tenian una gotita en su nuca ya que habian tenido el honor de escuchar todo el final de aquel accto, ademas de poder imaginar la obra de arte que pudieron haber dejado en la cocina.

-Como que no te hicieron caso.- dijo Damien mirando al pelirrojo que miraba con el seño fruncido a la nada.

-Oye kyle, ¿despues tu limpias eso?.- pregunto stan, sin embargo kyle no contesto.

-¿Limpiar que?.- dijo clyde.

-Rastros, evidencias, tu sabes...-dijo craig.

-¿Que rastros?.-volvio a interrogar clyde.

-Semen idiota.- dijo Damien.

-Ahhh...¿y kyle lo limpia?.

-Si, con la lengua.- dijo craig kyle se volvio a el con el rostro rojo y con ojos de impresion.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!.- Dijo saltando psando por sobre damien, craig se levanto y comenzo a correr escaleras arriba mientras kyle lo perseguia.

-Kyle le pegara?.- dijo damien mirando a stan.

-Emm..si yo creo que si.

Mientras en la cocina.

-Tweek, hay que limpiar.- decia keny estirado sobre tweek en la mesa (O.O que asco ¬¬).

-¿Que?.- decia tweek somnoliento.

-No te duermas...parate.- dijo keny levantandose y ayudando a tweek.

-Keny!, oh dios mio!.

-¿Que?.

-¿que hicimos?. gah!.

-Em.. tweek vistete y sientate.- dijo keny subiendose los pantalones

Mientras tanto craig estaba atrapado en el baño sujetando a kyle el cual lo queria matar.

-No kyle! no me peges!, kyle!.- de pronto aparecio damien en el piso de arriba y tomo a kyle de la cintura jalandolo hacia el.

-Oye kyle calmate.- le dijo al oido, kyle se volteo a mirarlo y se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

-PERO EL...

-si el, shhh, tranquilo el es un idiota.

-Hey! ¬¬*.

-Callate craig!.- dijo kyle mas calmado.

-Si callate craig.- dijo damien burlesco y cerrandole un ojo al moreno, craig alzo una ceja.

-Kyle, ¿ves que eres fastidiable?.- Kyle hiba a protestar pero damien lo abrazo a el dejandolo en un leve shock.

-Callate craig.- repitio burlesco damien.

Mientras tanto clyde habia aprovechado para poder acercarse a su stan y sentarse sobre sus piernas, stan le paso una mano por la cintura.

-Oye dame un beso antes de que aparescan ¿quieres?- decia dulcemente stan a clyde, el cual obedecio porque es un niño bueno XD.

-pero ¿te gusta mi compañia?.

-Si, claro que me gusta.- decia stan dedicandole una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta en un sexy beso.

En la cocina.

-Leeesto, ya lmipie n.n- dijo keny mostrando una reluciente cocina( y solo devia limpiar la mesa XD).

-toy cansado.- dijo tweek acercandose y abrazandolo dulcemente.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

Keny salio pero vio que en la sala ¨no habia nadie¨, y no quiso subir porlo que solo salio de la casa con tweek. Pero en el sillon, se encontraba estirado clyde junto a stan.

-¿Quien habra salido?.- dijo clyde con stan recostado detras de el mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura.

-No lo se.- le dijo este besandole la mejilla.

Damien bajaba las escaleras con kyle tomado de los hombros, y craig los seguia mientras tratabe de pulverizar con su mirada el brazo de Damien.

-¿Ves kyle?, no todo es violencia fisica, tambien puede ser mental.- decia damien a kyle el cual ni lo escuchaba por querer ir a su cocina.

-Callate Damien, kyle no hace daño mental a nadien que no sea cartman.- dijo craig, apenas llegaron abajo kyle se fue a ver su amada cocina.

-Oh...-dijo kyle.

-¿Que pasa?.- dijo draig acercandose a su lado, dmien se puso por el otro lado.

-Esta limpio o_O.

-Dude yo me voy.- dijo de pronto stan asomandose por el sillon .

-Pense que ya te habias ido.- dijo kyle suavemente.

-No, pero ahora si me ire, ¿tu madre llega mañana?.

-Si pero no te preocupes por ayudarme.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no es mucho.

-Bueno amigo, vamos clyde.

Pronto kyle se quedo solo con Craig el cual no se hiria hasta que damien tambien se fuera.

-Craig puedes recoger eso.- dijo Damien señalando un paquete de papas( ke rico *O*).

-Toma.- dijo craig secamente, kyle que habia subido a buscar un poleron bajo y se encontro que los otros ya habian levantado, ordenado y limpiado todo.

-Oh, gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa para ambos chicos.

-Bien, yo me voy.- dijo craig mirando a damien.

-Yo tambien.- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sal tu primero.

-NO craig, tu primero.

-Tu.

-Tu

-Tu.

-Eh...cualquiera puede salir primero.- dijo kyle.

-Callate, Damien sal!.- dijo molesto craig.

-¿Porque?, que te da iedo que le haga algo a tu kyle mientras me volteo.- craig fruncio el seño y kyle lo miro.

-No seas idiota, me da igual.- dijo con su voz tipica, kyle agacho la mirada y Damien solo sonrio burlon.

-O que lindo, craig esta celoso.

-No estoy celoso imbecil!.

-¿Entonces no te molesta si lo abrazo?.- dijo damien pasandole un brazo por la cintura a kyle.

-Oye sueltame.- dijo kyle pero lo ignoraron.

-¿Que si me importa?, me da igual.

-Bueno.- dijo tomando al chico del menton.

-Ya basta!.- se acerco craig y lo jalo del brazo a la calle.- vamonos!...adios.- dijo mirando a kyle el cual levanto una mano en señal de despedida.

Ya una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-¡¿que carajo te pasa?.

-Yo ya sabia que te gustaba el pelirrojo.- damien sonreia de forma maliciosa.

-No me gusta!.

-Bueno entonces no te molestara que pase la noche con el.

-¡¿QUE?, no!.- dijo craig acercandose y golpeando la puerta, kyle abrio y vio comoel chio entraba.- no pasaras la noche aca!.- dijo cerrando.

-Jejeje ¬u¬.- Damien sonrio y entonces se fue, molestar a craig era divertido.

-Craig¿que pasa?.- dijo kyle con tono molesto.

-Tu acuestate, yo...emmm...

-Tu que?.

-Yo, pasare la noche aqui para vigilar que no se te metan ratas.

-¿ratas?.-

-Si ratas, grandes, negras con ojos rojos y mas peligrosas que las normales.

-Ah...ratas damien.

-Si ¬¬.

-¿Estas celoso?.

-NO.

-Si.

-No.

-Entonces ¿que te importa que damien se me acerque?.

Tweek y keny habian llegado a la casa del chico, hay sus padres abrieron y le dieron las gracias a keny por haberlo traido de vuelta. Una vez que keny llego a su casa se hecho en su cama pensando en lo bueno que podia ser estar con un chico como tweek, que talvez es lo que siempre debio haber tenido desde un principio.

-Clyde.- dijo stan antes de que este entrara a su casa.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tu...emmm...u/u...tu...

-Dime stan, lo que sea no me enojare.- dijo clyde tomandole las manos.

-Emmm...tu, quisieras tener algo conmigo?.

-¿Co-contigo?.- dijo clyde con un leve rubor.

-Si, que salgamos, estemos juntos.- decia nerviosos stan}.-¿entonces tenemos una relacion?.

-Yo...-clyde sonrio y asintio.- si stan , eso me encantaria.- stan tambien sonrio y lo tomo dandole un ultimo beso.

-Adios, clyde.

-Adios stan.

Craig estaba acostado al lado de kyle en su pieza ya que kyle le habia permitido quedarse a dormir hay, ambos estaban de espalda al otro.

-Oye craig...

-Hum?

-Pero...tu...mientras estuvimos juntos, ¿tu si me quisiste?.

-Aun te quiero.

-¿enserio?.

-Si.- dijo craig volteandose y pasandole una amno por la cintura.- y mucho, por eso no quiero que Damien se acerque a ti.

-Pero...tu dijiste que no podiamos estar juntos.

-Si lo se, y me arrepiento, supongo que estab enojado porque muerdes fuerte.

-Pero yo ya pedi perdon, ademas si te arrepientes, ¿porque no solo estamos juntos y ya?.- damien detras de el sonrei, se levanto un pco y tomando el rostro de kyle le dio un beso que fue bien correspondido.

-Si tu me perdonas, entones si.

-Claro que te perdono.- le dijo kyle dandole otro beso, craig se acomodo a su lado y lo abrazo, kyle se dio vuelta y acomodo su rostro en el pecho de craig.

-Te quiero pelirrojo...

-yo tambien, Tucker.

_bueno, un final feliz XD, jejejejej, supongo que la conti pronto, y talvez sea el capi final, era mas corta pero se me alargo O.O( eso sono mal XD) jiji...haasta el final bye :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_u el final XD...bueno porfin u.u...si ke se alargo mas de lo ke pense(o/o)...jeje...XD._

Kyle desperto de nuevo con los brazos de craig apretandolo, sonrio de forma tonta pero entonces recordo que su madre hiba a llegar, miro el reloj y ya era mediodia por lo que se sobresalto despertandoa craig.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo este somnoliento.

-Mi familia ya va a llegar, te tendras que ir.- dijo kyle mirandolo con ojitos de pena.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas nos veremos mas tarde supongo?.

-Claro.

...(hasta hora se me ocurrio hacer esto par separar XD)

Tweek desperto con el fuerte olor a cafe que llegaba a su habitacion todas las mañanas, se levanto y se ducho. Bajo donde sus padres desayunaban como siempre.

-Hola tweek ¿como amaneciste?.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Gha!.- respondio tweek.

-Hijo saldras hoy?.- dijo su madre.

-Su-supongo.¡¿porque?.

-No por nada, es que con tu adre nos tendremos que quedar todo el dia atendiendo en el cafe porque nesecitaremos hacer una cuentas, era para que no salieras, no queremos que te pase algo.

-Oh! Dios!,...¿ y keny?.

-Si quieres lo invitas para no estar solo.- dijo su madre, tweek sonrio y asintio feliz

...

Clyde hiba a casa de stan ya que este le habia llamado en la mañana para invitarlo a pasar el dia con el ya que no tenia muchos deseos de salir ese dia.

-Si]?.- el padre de stan abrio.

-Hola señor marsh, ¿se encuentra stan?.

-Oh si claro.- dijo randy .- stan, tu amigo te busca.

-Dile que pase!.- grito desde arriba stan.

-Sube, esta en su cuarto.

-grasias.- dijo clyde pasando, randy lo miro sospechoso de pies a cabeza.

Clyde llego arriba donde stan y este apenas entro cerro la puerta con pestillo.

-Es para que mi padre no moleste.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre es agradable.

-Es un maniatico, pero no hablemos de el.- dijo stan cogiendolo dde la cintura.

-¿y de que quieres hablar?.

-No quiero hablar.- dijo stan comenzando a besar sus labios con ternura. Pronto tuvo a Clyde sobre su cama son polera mientras le mordio el hombro con delicadeza.

-Uff..stan?.

-Si?.-decia el chico acostado a su lado.

-¿pero porque quisiste estar conmigo de un momento a otro?.- dijo clyde mirandolo curioso.

-Porque...-stan sonrio- porque tu me hiciste entender realmente que no devo sufrir por alguien que no me merece.

-¿Y yo te gusto?.

-Claro, eso es obio no?.- dijo stan con una sonrisa que provoco que clyde se sonrojara.

...

Tweek estaba en su pieza esperando a que llegara keny, sus padres ya se habian ido y odiaba quedarse solo. Cuando sus nervios lo hiban a hacer explotar alguien milagrosamente golpeo la puerta y este bajo rapidamente a abrir la puerta.

-¡Keny!.- dijo al abrir la puerta y ver al chico sexymente apoyado en el marco de la misma.

-Tweeky!.- dijo feliz keny abrazandolo.

...

Kyle estaba ya con sus padres en casa mientras acomodaba la mesa para comer.

-Emmm...mama?.

-Si cariño.

-Podria ir a comer donde un amigo.- dijo kyle recordando que tweek y keny, hay, en su mesa...

-¿pero amor,porque?.

-Esque...craig me invito a comer a su casa y yo le dije que si.

-Bueno amor pero ten cuidado con ese muchacho.

-Si mama.- dijo kyle cogiendo su abrigo feliz y saliendo de su casa a casa de craig.

Cuando llego se dispuso a golpear.

-Kyle?.- dijo craig abriendo.

-Craig...¿podemos salir a comer juntos?.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- dijo el otro abrazandolo.

...

Clyde estaba acostado al lado de stan bajo las sabanas, ustedes sse imaginaran que hacian XD.

-Stan...me due-le...-decia clyde aferrandose a la espalda de stan con fuerza.

-Tranquilo...¿quieres que...pare?.- decia stan sin dejar de empujar.

-No...solo...sigue...- stan sonrio y le volvio a morder con cariño el hombro, mientras se apretaba mas a el para acabar.

-Stan...yo...-dijo clyde al momento de acabar.

-Te quiero clyde...-dijo stan apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Yo..tambien stan...-dijo clyde acariciando el cabello del chico.

...

-Keny!.- decia nervioso tweek viendo como el rubio se levantaba al baño.

-¿Que?.

-No ...nada...-dijo tweek sonrojandose. Keny al salir del baño se sento a su lado tomandolo del menton para darle un beso suave.

-Tweek, ¿porque te quiero tanto?.- dijo keny con una sonrisa.

-Ah! jesus yo-yo nose!.

-No te pongas nervioso...- dijo keny abrazandolo.- te amo tweekers.

Tweek sintio un cosquilleo bastante agradable al oir eso, lo miro y se acerco a darle un timido beso, que como siempre fue bien correspondido con un abrazo.

-Yo...tambien.

_Je XD..otro final de mierda...lo escribio mi primo por eso es mejor que otros...ablando de primos creo que se volvio hetero...de nuevo ¬¬'...jeje bueno...aqui termine esta historia que se me largo mucho XD( eso sno mal de nuevo O.O XD)_


End file.
